Querido Garu
by Jauca97
Summary: Garu se ha ido a terminar su entrenamiento a un lejano templo para ninjas, y la única manera en la que Pucca puede comunicarse con él es a través de cartas. Tan lejos el uno del otro, pero al mismo tiempo tan cerca. ¿Por que tienes que estar a un océano de distancia?
1. Chapter 1

_28 de Mayo del 2016_

_Restaurante Goh Rong _

_Aldea de Sooga, Corea_

_Querido Garu: _

_¡Hola! ¿Como has estado? Espero que muy bien, y que hayas llegado sano y salvo al templo para ninjas. Fue una verdadera pena no poderte acompañar, pero el Maestro Soo y Chang insistieron en que tienes que hacer esto solo y me prohibieron seguirte. ¡Que injusticia! Pero supongo que a la larga será lo mejor…  
_

_Esta es la primera carta de muchas que estaras recibiendo en tu estancia alla. Ya estaba ansiosa por escribirte desde hace días. Quería hacerlo en cuanto te fuiste. Pero mis tios me convencieron de que tenía que esperar y darte tiempo a que te instalaras primero. Y bueno, espere solo tres días porque, ¡no pude hacerlo más! Quería que llegara tan pronto estuvieras alla. Fue un largo viaje, ¿cierto? ¿Te gusto viajar en barco? ¿No te mareaste?_

_¿Cómo es el templo? ¿Es bonito? ¿Es grande? ¿Se ve divertido o aburrido? ¿Crees que puedas mandarme fotos? Me gustaria conocer donde te estas quedando. ¿Hay muchos ninjas como tú? ¿Ya hiciste amigos? Abyo estaba un poco celoso por eso, lo cual es bastante gracioso. ¡Pero no le digas que te dije!  
¿Comes bien? ¿Duermes bien? Tienes que mantenerte fuerte para poder aguantar todo ese entrenamiento que te espera. ¡Prométeme que lo harás! ¡Dame tu palabra de honorable ninja!  
_

_Realmente espero que te vaya muy bien Garu, es lo que siempre has querido. Convertirte en un gran ninja y restaurar el honor de tu familia, ¡y esta es una oportunidad única! Te la mereces… _

_Me pone triste que no voy a verte durante unos años, ¿Por qué tienen que ser reglas tan estrictas?  
¡Pero te escribiré! Prometo que cada día te escribiré una carta, y te mandaré un beso en cada una. Yo te voy a esperar todo el tiempo que sea necesario Garu, cuenta con eso.  
_

_Por favor, ¡escríbeme pronto!_

_Con amor, Pucca.  
_

_._

_._

_._

_4 de Junio del 2016_

_Restaurante Goh Rong_

_Aldea de Sooga, Corea_

_Querido Garu:_

_¿Cómo estás? Supongo que debes estar muy ocupado, ya que no has contestado la primera carta que te envié. ¡Pero no te preocupes! Yo entiendo perfectamente, y cada vez que pueda te seguiré escribiendo. _

_Yo también he estado muy ocupada últimamente, mis tíos me están usando más en el restaurante. Supongo que quieren mantenerme ocupada para no deprimirme por tu ausencia y causar un huracán que consuma la aldea o algo peor.  
_

_Apenas han pasado unos cuantos días, y ya se siente tu ausencia. ¡No tienes idea de cuánto nos haces falta aquí! Yo te extraño, Mio te extraña, mis tíos te extrañan, Abyo y Ching te extrañan, ¡hasta Tobe te extraña!  
Bueno, no es como si él lo hubiera dicho, pero estando tan lejos es imposible que culmine su venganza y eso hace que no tenga nada mejor que hacer. Lo he visto vagar sin rumbo fijo en la aldea, como si no hallará su lugar, y creo que tiene peor humor que de costumbre porque le grita mas de lo normal a sus ninjas. Creo que se aburre sin ti.  
_

_Las cosas en Sooga están bastante tranquilas sin nuestras carreras diarias, ¡creo que tendré que comenzar a hacer ejercicio por mi cuenta! Sin nadie a quien perseguir, no tengo motivación ni razón para correr. ¡Y los fideos no se bajaran solos!  
_

_Espero que este todo bien allá contigo. Por favor, contesta en cuanto puedas. ¡Necesito saber que estás bien!  
_

_Besos, Pucca.  
_

_._

_._

_._

_8 de Junio del 2016_

_Restaurante Goh Rong_

_Aldea de Sooga, Corea_

_Querido Garu:  
_

_¡A que no sabes lo que hizo Mío hoy! _

_Ese gatito pillo tuyo, le brinco a un cliente hoy en el restaurante porque tenía un sombrero de plumas. Me parecio algo tan gracioso que tuve que escribirte para contartelo en cuanto antes. Afortunadamente el cliente no se molesto, ¡pero vaya susto que se dio! Supongo que a pesar de tener entrenamiento ninja, Mio sigue siendo un felino como cualquier otro. ¿Por qué los gatos tendrán una obsesión con las plumas y las cajas? A pesar de ser dueña de uno nunca lo voy a comprender. Los gatos son todo un misterio.  
_

_Es triste que en ese templo no permitan mascotas, incluso si tambien son entrenadas. Debes extrañarlo mucho. Mio está sobrellevando bien tu ausencia. A veces lo noto algo decaído, pero se le pasa cuando esta con Yani. Así que trato de mantenerlos siempre juntos. Dos gatos en un solo lugar, créeme, ¡es una locura! Pero estoy feliz de que se lleven bien.  
_

_Cada cuanto Mio y yo vamos a tu casa, solo para asegurarnos de que todo esté en orden y que Tobe o alguien más no intente hacerle algo aprovechándose de que no estas. Qué bueno que pusiste las alarmas, ¡afortunadamente yo ya me las aprendí todas! No es problema para mí evitarlas. Tu casita se ve tan grande y vacía sin ti… de hecho todo el bosque.  
_

_¡Bueno ya! Basta de ponerme melancólica, no quiero preocuparte ni perturbar tu entrenamiento. Tu tranquilo que acá todo está perfecto. Lo único malo es que… te extraño. Mucho.  
_

_Espero pronto saber de ti, aunque sea una postal o un telegrama.  
_

_Con cariño, Pucca. _

_._

_._

_._

_17 de Junio del 2016_

_Templo Académico Shio_

_Corea_

_Estimada Pucca:_

_Lamento haber tardado tanto en responder, pero como tú misma bien dijiste en una de tus cartas anteriores, he estado bastante ocupado y concentrado en mi entrenamiento como para ponerme a escribir cartas. Así que seré breve.  
_

_El lugar es perfecto, un antiguo y prestigioso templo ninja es justo lo que necesito para culminar mi entrenamiento. Alejado del bullicio y de todas las distracciones que me impiden meditar y concentrarme. No vine a hacer amigos, aunque es imposible no llevarte con otro compañeros ninjas, sobre todo al compartir habitación y en algunas actividades en grupo. Dile a Abyo de mi parte que no sea ridículo.  
_

_Y si, como y duermo bien. Y Tobe es un bueno para nada.  
_

_Lamento que Mío te esté causando problemas, pero no se me ocurrió dejarlo con nadie más. Eres la única que tiene conocimientos suficientes para atender a un felino debidamente, puesto que tienes a Yani. Prometo que pagaré todo lo que Mío destroce. Gracias por hacerte cargo de él y de mi casa, aunque eso último no te lo pedí. Por favor, deja todo en su lugar y no rompas nada. No es necesario que la vigiles, yo deje todo preparado.  
_

_Gracias por tus buenos deseos, aunque no le veo el caso que me escribas tan seguido pues apenas si tengo tiempo de responder. Saludos a todos y que estén bien.  
_

_Atentamente:_

_Garu _

_._

_._

_._

_22 de Junio del 2016_

_Restaurante Goh Rong_

_Aldea de Sooga, Corea_

_Querido Garu:  
_

_¡No tienes idea lo feliz que me hace que me hayas contestado! Enserio, en cuanto termine de leer tu carta rápidamente fui a encerrarme a mi cuarto para contestarte de inmediato. ¡Me hiciste el dia!  
_

_Muchas gracias por escribir de vuelta, ya me comenzaba a preocupar por ti. Me alegra saber que estés bien y que estés disfrutando de tu entrenamiento. Y sobre Mío, ¡no te preocupes! No es ninguna molestia, al contrario. Es un honor cuidarlo por ti. Además, no me siento tan sola con él aquí. Siento que una gran parte de ti se quedó conmigo. Muchas gracias por dejarlo.  
_

_Le dije a Abyo lo que me dijiste, e hizo todo un drama. Aunque creo que le hizo feliz saber que sigue siendo tu mejor amigo, porque a pesar de todo no pudo ocultar su sonrisa y la felicidad de recibir noticias de ti. Te extraña. Pero Ching lo mantiene entretenido, no te preocupes.  
_

_¡Y no me importa cuidar tu casa! Es un placer hacerlo, lo que sea por ti. No hay que confiarse Garu, aun con todas esas alarmas uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar. Descuida, no moveré ni rompere nada. ¡Lo prometo!  
_

_Y entiendo que no puedas escribirme tan seguido, pero yo necesito escribirte. Tal vez no diario, pero si cada cuánto. Me interesa saber de ti y si estás bien. Así que por favor, cuando puedas contesta mis cartas.  
_

_Mis tíos también se alegraron de tener noticias tuyas, dicen que no dudan en que te convertirás en un ninja excelente. _

_Yo tampoco lo dudo, aunque para mí ya eres el mejor de todos.  
_

_Siempre tuya, Pucca.  
_

_._

_._

_._

_3 de Julio del del 2016_

_Templo Académico Shio_

_Corea_

_Estimada Pucca:  
_

_De acuerdo, escríbeme si eso te deja tranquila. Pero no me llenes de cartas, porque luego es mucho lo que tengo que escribir de vuelta y no tengo tiempo para eso. Espera a que te conteste, y entonces escribes otra. ¿Está bien?  
_

_Tranquilízate, no podría estar mejor aquí.  
_

_Atentamente:_

_Garu _

_._

_._

_._

_8 de Julio del 2016_

_Restaurante Goh Rong_

_Aldea de Sooga, Corea_

_Querido Garu:_

_Si existiera un premio para la carta más breve y corta del mundo, tú te lo llevas. No es reproche, tómalo como algo cómico. _

_Y bueno, lo que me pides es algo muy difícil de hacer. Y es que, escribirte hace que me sienta cerca de ti. Hay tantas cosas que quiero contarte. Cualquier cosa que sucede, por mas minima que sea, quiero compartirla contigo. Supongo que ese es el poder del amor. _

_Pero supongo que tienes razón. Si te lleno de cartas cada semana, tardaras mas en leerlas todas y demoraras mas en responder. ¡Y no quiero eso! Quiero saber de ti lo mas rapido posible. Esperar una carta tuya es toda una agonía. ¡Y no verte lo es aún más! ¿Por que tienes que estar a un océano de distancia? Nunca pensé que nuestra linda historia de amor se convirtiera en una tragedia como esta.  
_

_Así que, está bien.Tú ganas. Seré paciente y esperare a que tú me contestes primero. ¿Por qué lo harás, verdad? _

_Si no, me preocupare muchísimo y tendré que ir hasta allá para asegurarme de que estés bien.  
_

_Con amor, Pucca. _

_._

_._

_._

_13 de Julio del 2016_

_Templo Académico Shio_

_Corea_

_Estimada Pucca:  
_

_NO. ¡NO! ¡No vengas! ¡Ni se te ocurra venir!  
_

_Ya te dije que estoy bien y que te escribiría cuando pudiera, así que por favor. __NO VENGAS__.  
_

_Atentamente:_

_Garu.  
_

.

_._

_._

_18 de Julio del 2016  
Restaurante Goh Rong_

_Aldea de Sooga, Corea_

_Querido Garu:  
_

_Te saque un buen susto, ¿verdad? Me hubiera gustado ver tu cara. Si hubiera sabido que decirte algo asi haria que me respondieras pronto lo hubiera hecho desde la primera carta.  
_

_Eres tan crédulo Garu, ¡ni siquiera sé dónde está ese templo super exclusivo! Hasta ahora el Maestro Soo y Chang no han querido decirme a pesar de lo mucho que les he rogado. Creo que no confían en mí. Y tal vez tengan razón. _

_Pero recuerda Garu, yo siempre te encontraré. Con o sin ayuda de ellos, hallaré una forma de llegar hasta ti. No puedes huir de mi amor. ¡Así que más te vale que me escribas de regreso para estar tranquila y feliz! Ya sea por carta o telegrama. ¿Está bien?  
_

_Besos, Pucca. _

_._

_._

_._

_**SOLICITUD DE TELEGRAMA**_

_**FECHA: 19/07/16**_

_**ORIGEN: TEMPLO SHIO. COREA.**_

_**MENSAJE: Estás loca. ATTE. Garu**_

_._

_._

_._

_**SOLICITUD DE TELEGRAMA**_

_**FECHA: 22/07/16**_

_**ORIGEN: GOH RONG, RESTAURANTE. ALDEA DE SOOGA. COREA.**_

_**MENSAJE: Loca por ti, solamente. Siempre tuya, Pucca. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Pues aqui estamos. Un fic un tanto diferente. Esta idea la tengo desde hace dos años, y he decidido retomarla. Ya había escrito algunos capítulos, seis para ser exactos (eran siete, pero junte uno con otro porque me pareció más conveniente). Como lo comencé a escribir cuando la tercera temporada aún ni siquiera se anunciaba, hay algunas cositas o detalles que no concordaran mucho con la coherencia de esta. Ustedes podrán identificarlos conforme pasen los capitulos. Intentare meter algunas cosas de la nueva temporada, pero otras tendré que dejarlas fuera y que se quede como estaba. Espero que eso no les moleste.

Básicamente, serán puras cartas o telegramas entre Pucca y Garu mientras este está en un templo secreto para ninjas. Más adelante se explicarán más a detalle ciertas cosas. También otros personajes le escribirán a Garu, pero los principales obviamente serán estos dos tortolitos xD

No se cuantos capitulos tendra ni cada cuanto lo estare actualizando, asi que esten al pendiente. Por cierto, las cartas llegan a su destino cada cinco días, y los telegramas tardan tres. Por si alguien checa las fechas. Pucca las contesta en cuanto las recibe, y Garu se hace mas pato y no las contesta tan pronto. Tsunderismo a todo lo que da. Todo esta friamente calculado XD

Sobre el shot pendiente de **Situaciones,** ya mero, ya mero. Tengame paciencia uwu

No olviden dejarme sus reviews, que son el Garu de mi Pucca.

Los quiero, y nos leemos despues!


	2. Chapter 2

_1 de Agosto del 2016_

_Restaurante Goh Rong_

_Aldea de Sooga, Corea_

_Querido Garu: _

_¿Cómo has estado? ¡Espero que muy bien! Acá han sucedido varias cosas. _

_En primera, volvieron esos americanos chocantes y pretenciosos con su comida basura y retaron al Goh Rong a un duelo para ver quién hacía la mejor comida. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Definitivamente no han aprendido la lección!  
Pero les pateamos el trasero por supuesto, y los mande a volar de nuevo a su país de origen. Me pregunto cuándo se darán por vencidos. ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que aparecieron? Todos se obsesionaron con esa comida chatarra, ¡hasta tú! Te mirabas tan adorable rellenito, pero tenía que ponerte en forma. ¡Un ninja no puede estar así!  
_

_Espero que allá te den buena comida. ¿Está rica? ¿Te gusta? ¿Es mejor que los fideos de Ya Yang?  
_

_Por otro lado, Ching se molestó con Abyo por estar coqueteando con otras chicas. De nuevo. ¿Es que acaso Abyo no se da cuenta ? No pensé que fuera tan lento para este tipo de cosas. Pobre Ching, lo que la hace pasar todo por ser el más despistado del mundo. ¡Lo bueno que tú no eres así!  
_

_Aunque… no se me olvida aquella vez que andabas muy sonriente con Ring Ring._

_Ahora que lo pienso, __todavía __no te perdono por eso.  
_

_Atentamente, Pucca. _

_._

_._

_._

_9 de Agosto del 2016_

_Templo Académico Shio_

_Corea_

_Estimada Pucca: _

_Vaya, supongo que esos americanos no son los suficientemente inteligentes como para no volver. _

_Y si, si recuerdo la primera vez que vinieron pero no quiero hacerlo. Estuviste más enfadosa que de costumbre, todo por hacerme bajar de peso. No tuve un momento de paz durante mucho tiempo. _

_Y la comida aquí no está mal, no puedo quejarme. Es una dieta especializada para ninjas. Pero no se compara a los fideos. Nada se compara a los fideos o a la comida del Goh Rong en general. _

_Abyo es un idiota. Ching es demasiado buena para él, siempre lo he pensado. _

_Y… ¿Disculpa? ¡Yo nunca he andado de sonriente con Ring Ring! La estaba rescatando del incendio, eso es todo. Y estaba orgulloso de ello, por eso sonreía. Tú eres la que apareciste de la nada con tus celos y sin escuchar explicación me mandaste al árbol haciendo que me pegara en los… _

_Yo __aún__ no te perdono por eso. _

_Atentamente:_

_Garu. _

_._

_._

_._

_14 de Agosto del 2016_

_Restaurante Goh Rong_

_Aldea de Sooga, Corea_

_Querido Garu: _

_Sí, claro, orgulloso. Lo que tú digas._

_Pero como sea, lamento que esa vez te hayas pegado… ahí. Tal vez se me paso un poco la mano con eso, aunque no fue la intención. Pero es que si, estaba celosa. Es que, ya sabes como me pongo cuando se trata de Ring Ring. Sobretodo ahora que le gustas enserio. Aun así, disculpa por haberte lanzado a ese árbol. Se que no eres como Abyo. ¿Podrías perdonarme por eso, Garu? _

_Por cierto. Solo por pura curiosidad, ¿ahí en el templo hay ninjas… mujeres? _

_Me alegra saber que la comida sea de tu agrado. Le dije a mis tíos sobre lo que dijiste, acerca de que nada se compara a su comida. Se pusieron muy contentos y complacidos. Dicen que te alimentes bien, y que cuando vuelvas te harán un gran festín para darte la bienvenida. _

_Te quieren mucho, pero no más que yo, eso si. Nadie te quiere mas que yo. _

_Muchos besos, Pucca. _

_._

_._

_._

_21 de Agosto del 2016_

_Templo Académico Shio_

_Corea_

_Estimada Pucca: _

_Ya, no tienes que disculparte por ese lamentable… incidente. Ya hace cuatro años de eso, el pasado está en el pasado. Además, definitivamente Ring Ring __NO__ es mi tipo de chica. Me ofendes. _

_Y si, hay mujeres aquí. No muchas, pero sí algunas. En su mayoría son hombres. _

_Diles a tus tíos que muchas gracias, siempre han sido muy buenos conmigo. _

_Atentamente:_

_Garu._

_._

_._

_._

_26 de Agosto del 2016_

_Restaurante Goh Rong_

_Aldea de Sooga, Corea_

_Querido Garu:_

_¿Ya hace cuatro años? ¿De verdad? ¡No puedo creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo! Se siente como si hubiera sido apenas ayer. Lo lamento, he estado algo nostálgica últimamente. Supongo que es porque ya te extraño más. Ya va para tres meses que te fuiste, y realmente me haces falta Garu. Parece como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido desde que te fuiste. _

_Así que si hay algunas mujeres ahi, eh. ¿Convives con ellas? Solo curiosidad, nada mas. _

_Con amor, Pucca. _

_P.D: Me alegra saber que pienses eso de Ring Ring. _

_._

_._

_._

_4 de Septiembre del 2016_

_Templo Académico Shio_

_Corea_

_Estimada Pucca: _

_Si, cuatro años. Considerable cantidad de tiempo para recordar algo tan bobo como eso. Pero no importa. _

_No seas tan sentimental, tampoco ha pasado mucho desde que me fui. Además, solo serán tres o cuatro años los que estaré aquí, hasta que cumpla o esté por cumplir la mayoría de edad. No es mucho realmente. _

_Y aunque no debería de aclarartelo, no Pucca, no convivo con ellas. Como te dije en mi primera carta, no vine a hacer amistades. Me ha tocado estar cerca de una que otra pero todo tiene que ver con actividades o entrenamiento, porque a veces formamos equipos. Pero fuera de eso, no tengo contacto con ninguna. Todos estamos aquí por una razón, y es convertirnos en ninjas de alto nivel. No vinimos a jugar o a perder el tiempo. _

_Atentamente: _

_Garu. _

_P.D: Igual me alegra pensar eso de ella. _

_._

_._

_._

_9 de Septiembre del 2016_

_Restaurante Goh Rong_

_Aldea de Sooga, Corea_

_Querido Garu: _

_¿Solo tres o cuatro años? ¡¿Solo tres o cuatro años?! ¡¿Qué no es mucho tiempo?! ¡Eso es una eternidad cuando se tiene lejos a la persona amada! _

_Tú no los sentirás por que estarás ocupado haciendo tus cosas de ninja, pero acá si se sienten Garu. Cada minuto de tu ausencia lo siento muy profundo en mi interior. No sé cómo he sobrevivido tanto tiempo sin verte, sin estar sin ti. Dicen que extraña más quién se queda que quien que se va, y eso es muy cierto. Yo te extraño. Muchísimo. _

_¿De verdad no puedo ir a verte ni siquiera por un día? _

_Con amor, Pucca. _

_P.D: Me alegro que te alegre pensar eso de Ring Ring. _

_._

_._

_._

_15 de Septiembre del 2016_

_Templo Académico Shio_

_Corea_

_Estimada Pucca:_

_CALMATE._

_No quiero que te termines deprimiendo y que causes un desastre natural en Sooga. Quiero que cuando regrese todavía haya una aldea a la cual llegar. _

_Y bien, tienes razón. Extraña más el que se queda que el que se va. __Pues haz algo al respecto._

_Mantente ocupada. Trabaja más. Entrena más. ¿Por qué no asistes a la escuela de Chang? Tienes de sobra lo que se necesita. Muévete en lugar de quedarte tirada en la cama todo el día escribiéndome cartas o besando los muñecos de felpa con mi aspecto que tienes. Que por cierto, ¿Cómo rayos los conseguiste? _

_Y no, no puedes venir._

_Atentamente:_

_Garu. _

_._

_._

_._

_21 de Septiembre del 2016_

_Restaurante Goh Rong_

_Aldea de Sooga, Corea_

_Querido Garu:_

_Ohh, ¡te preocupas por mi! No quieres que esté triste por ti, eso es muy lindo. _

_¡Descuida! Trabajaré muy duro para sobrellevar esto durante el tiempo que queda. ¡Ya lo veras! Me mantendré ocupada en el restaurante, aprenderé a cocinar mejor y saldre mas con Ching. Tranquilo Garu, estaré bien. ¡Lo prometo! Y cuidaré de Sooga mientras no estas para que la encuentres justo como la dejaste. ¡O incluso mejor!_

_Y sobre la escuela de Chang, fijate que no es mala idea. No lo había pensado hasta ahora. Podría ser un buen esparcimiento, y una forma de reemplazar el ejercicio de nuestras carreras. Aunque no será igual de divertido que perseguirte a ti, será una buena forma de matar el tiempo. _

_Y sobre los muñecos de felpa… eso es un secreto. _

_Besos, Pucca. _

_._

_._

_._

_29 de Septiembre del 2016_

_Templo Académico Shio_

_Corea_

_Estimada Pucca: _

_En realidad, estoy preocupado por la aldea. Pero tómalo como quieras, da igual. _

_Me alegra que tengas esa iniciativa. Lo de aprender a cocinar mejor es una __excelente idea. _

_Y si, lo de la escuela de artes marciales es muy buen entrenamiento. Chang es un excelente maestro, ademas que podras pasar mas tiempo con Ching. Y... ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez te guste más asistir a clases que estar persiguiéndome por toda la aldea y por fin dejes de hacerlo. _

_¿Como que un secreto? Rayos, me das miedo. _

_Atentamente:_

_Garu. _

_._

_._

_._

_4 de Octubre del 2016_

_Restaurante Goh Rong_

_Aldea de Sooga, Corea_

_Querido Garu:_

_Por favor, estas preocupado por mí. A mí no me engañas. Podrás hacerlo a otras personas, o incluso a ti mismo. Pero no a mi, Garu. Y lamento romper tus ilusiones, pero no, definitivamente nada se compara nunca a perseguirte. Pero es lindo que mantengas la esperanza aun después de tantos años. Además se que si dejara de hacerlo, lo extrañarías. A que si. _

_Y si, témeme. Soy peligrosa. _

_¡Por cierto! En el sobre hay un par de fotos que te mande. Una soy yo con mis tíos en el Goh Rong, la tomo Dada. Te manda saludos también. La otra es Abyo y Ching, solo que él no se dio cuenta. Se estaba rasgando la camisa, por eso se ve algo borroso debido al movimiento. También le tomé una a Chang, dijo que te dijera que des lo mejor de ti y que eres su orgullo, solo que no se lo digas a Abyo para no herir sus sentimientos. Y la última somos Mio y yo, la tome yo misma. La imprimí un poco más pequeña para que puedas guardarla en tu bolsillo y siempre llevarnos contigo. _

_¡Te extrañamos Garu!_

_Ojala algun dia puedas mandar fotos.  
_

_Con amor, Pucca. _

_._

_._

_._

_**SOLICITUD DE TELEGRAMA**_

_**FECHA: 09/10/16**_

_**ORIGEN: TEMPLO SHIO, COREA**_

_**MENSAJE: Piensa lo que quieras, me rindo contigo. Eres peligrosa. Y, gracias por las fotos Pucca. De verdad, muchas gracias. Saludos a todos. ATTE. Garu**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hola ninjas! Aquí tenemos el capítulo dos de esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejarme sus reviews que son el Garu de mi Pucca. Cada review que dejen es una petición para que Pucca y Garu se reúnan de nuevo :v

Como pueden ver Garu ya no demora tanto en contestar pues teme que Pucca cumpla su amenaza de buscarlo xD Aun es un poco seco y cortante en sus cartas, pero entiendanlo, el niño está muy ocupado.

Y aqui esta la primera cosa que no cuadra con la tercera temporada, pues aquí Pucca aun no asiste a la clases de Chang, por eso Garu se lo sugiere para que este entretenida y no lo extrañe tanto. Y en el reboot, como ya saben, ella ya asiste junto con los otros cuatro (Soso también va acuerdense) No quise cambiar esto porque me pareció algo lindo que Garu le sugiriera esta idea para que ella mantenga su mente ocupada y no sufra tanto, aunque según él es por el bien de la aldea nada más xd

A partir de aquí ya van a cumplirse cuatro meses desde que Garusito se fue, si mis cuentas no me fallan lol

Y esta comprobado que a partir del tercer mes se empieza a añorar más lo que uno deja atrás, por eso el telegrama corto pero sincero del ninja. La neta me rompe mi propio kokoro que los mantenga separados, pero es por el bien de la historia xD

Por cierto, los americanos que Pucca menciona son del episodio **Mac Sooga, **y ese incidente con Ring Ring sucede en el episodio **Sooga en llamas. **Por si gustan verlos para tener eso fresco xD De vez en cuando haré referencias a episodios o cortos pasados.

Ahora si, a los reviews!

**Miko-Sempai: ¡**Me alegra que te encante! Hehe de hecho, escucho Helpless y Take a Break para inspirarme porque ambas tienen que ver con cartas. También A Million Dreams de The Greatest Showman porque recuerdo cuando Phineas le escribía a su futura esposa mientras estaban separados en la película uwu se puede decir que esa es la playlist de este fic haha xd

**Carmelita: **Aww querida, lamento hacerte llorar u.u Pero si, Garu contesta las cartas porque teme que Pucca cumpla su promesa de ir a buscarlo y traerlo de las greñas :v Muchisimas gracias, que bueno que te guste la propuesta y que le des una oportunidad C:

**MaxyLoop: ¡**Que bueno que te gusto Marianita! Hahah, nah, no mataría a Garu jamás. No tengo las agallas para matar a un personaje de mi OTP. Solamente se tardaba en contestar porque estaba ocupado entrenando y haciendose pato. Y si, Garu tiene trauma porque no quiere que Pucca se le personifique en el templo por eso le escribe mas seguido para mantenerla contenta y que no se alborote xD Me alegra que ames la historia apenas en el primer capitulo, ojala tambien disfrutes de este y de los que vengan n_n  
**Marshmellow: ¡**Que bueno que te esté gustando Verito! Ya traia esta idea rondándome por AÑOS pero hasta ahorita decidí sacarla, supongo que antes aun no estaba lista pero ahora si ya :D Haha, acumular trabajo es mi segundo nombre querida xd Y si, quería darle un toque diferente a este fic, y creo que las cartas es una buena manera ya que ellos nunca hablan pero si pueden escribirse :D ¡Gracias!

**S-pastelstar: **SIIII POR FIIIIIN AHHH XD Y, oh Dios mio, ¡muchisimas gracias por mencionarme esa cancion! No tienes idea lo mucho que me encantó y lo mucho que me inspiró para esta historia. Queda casi perfecto con todo, el sentimiento sobre extrañar a alguien. Ay, es perfecta. Incluso me hizo llorar un poco, porque me identifique mucho con la letra. Me ha tocado extrañar a mucha gente, y así se siente. Definitivamente la agregare a la playlist para este fic, ¡de verdad muchas gracias! ksodsjddkfñod uwu

Tengo planeado incluir un poco a Ring Ring en este fic tambien, como dije no solo serán cartas de Pucca y Garu, aunque ellos tienen el reflector por supuesto. Y si, este reboot tiene varios detalles nuevos e interesantes, la mayoria me gustan. El que Ring Ring este enamorada de Garu no mucho, pero es divertido ver como la friendzonea :v

Y si, Pucca es super extensa y quiere contarle todo y decirle lo mucho que lo ama y que lo extraña. Garu es más breve y al grano, sobretodo porque hasta ahora el motivo más grande por la que el le contesta todas las cartas es para que ella no vaya a buscarlo.

Y si, intento meter ese aire de nostalgia y extrañamiento sobre todo en Pucca que es la que más lo resiente, pero sin dejar la comedia de lado :D No eres fastidio, me encanta que me dejen reviews asi de largos asdjdjfkdfj :3

Te conozco en la página? Puedo saber quien eres o es un secreto? o:

**Sweety1001: **AHHH NO TIENES IDEA LO FELIZ QUE ME HIZO LEER TU NOMBRE Y SABER DE TIIII YA TE EXTRAÑABAAAA AHHHH *se muere moridamente pero revive porque tiene fics pendientes por terminar* ¡Por supuesto que me acuerdo de ti querida! Como olvidar a una de mis primeras lectoras, la que me vio nacer en el mundo de los fics con mis shots todos cortitos y pedorros :'v

Me sorprendió mucho que tu tuvieras un headcanon parecido, estamos conectadas! xD Espero que este fic, aunque no es igual a la historia que tenías en tu mente, te guste muchísimo. Y no, no mueras que acabas revivir xd

Tranquila, a veces así sucede. Las cosas de la vida no se pueden descuidar ni sacrificar, yo estuve un buen tiempo en hiatus de hecho D: Hasta hace poco volví a estar activa, bueno, medio activa xD Al menos ya doy señales de vida cada semana o dos haha. Y ya no subo cosas a DA desde hace uuuun bueeen tiempo, y honestamente no creo que vuelva a subir historias ahí. Si tengo mi cuenta pero solo me meto para buscar fanarts de mis OTPs y cosas asi, pero ya no publico. Solamente de momento por Fanfiction y en Wattpad a veces, aunque sigo en hiatus ahi xD Me alegra hacer tu sueño realidad y espero que te guste mucho la historia.

Yo tambien te adorooo sksdkdfkf gracias por tu review queridaa, se te extrañaba. ¡Besotes!

**Cerimonia Rossa: **Me pone feliz que te haya encantado, de verdad. Siempre trato de apegarme lo mejor posible a las personalidades de cada personaje, porque me desespera mucho cuando no es asi haha, y me da gusto saber que te pienses que lo hago bien pues eso es algo super importante para mi.

Hahaha, sii, Pucca es capaz de todo por su Garu. Esperemos que pueda mantenerse tranquila y quietecita en Sooga, para eso Garu tendrá que contestar todas las cartas que le mande. Ojala eso sea suficiente xD Y bueno, ¡aqui esta el segundo capítulo! Ojalá te guste querida ;) ¡besos!

**Garu0212: **Qué bueno que te gusto el primer capitulo n_n Puedes imaginarte a Pucca esperando pacientemente fuera del Goh Rong al cartero para arrebatarle la carta xd Son adolescentes, 16 años Garu y Pucca 14. Se supone que Garu se va a quedar ahí hasta que cumpla los 20 o este por cumplirlos (porque en Corea esa es la mayoría de edad). Si, Pucca se encarga de cuidarle todo el changarro mientras no esta xD Lo ama mucho uwu

sdkdlfkdlfkldfflkl no mueras, aún falta mucho que recorrer ;)

Muchas gracias a todos por leer y dejar su bello review. Me dan felicidah c':

Los quiero, ¡y nos leemos despues!


	3. Chapter 3

_12 de Octubre del 2016_

_Restaurante Goh Rong _

_Aldea de Sooga, Corea_

_Querido Garu: _

_¡Nuevas y buenas noticias! Ching y Abyo son novios oficiales ahora. ¿Puedes creerlo?  
_

_Cuando Ching me lo contó me sorprendí bastante. Creo que el que ella fuera más clara y directa con el tirándole un ultimátum lo hizo que recapacitara y se diera cuenta de sus propios sentimientos. Y la verdad ya era hora, todos llevamos esperando esto durante mucho tiempo. Sobretodo Ching. Y a Abyo también se le ve muy contento. ¡Estoy muy feliz por ambos!  
_

_Aunque para serte sincera, no puedo evitar sentirme un poco excluida, aquí entre nos. Ellos ahora son pareja y no quiero hacer de mal tercio. Seguro que quieren pasar tiempo solos como toda pareja, y no quiero imponerles mi presencia demasiado. ¡Oh, cómo quisiera que estuvieras aquí, Garu! Podríamos salir los cuatro en pareja, y así no me sentiría tan sola. Realmente me haces mucha falta.  
_

_Volviendo al tema, Abyo sigue siendo un torpe. Pero Ching le tiene muchísima paciencia. Supongo que realmente lo ama, ¿no es eso bonito? Ambos se ven muy felices. Y eso me alegra mucho. ¡Enhorabuena! ¿Verdad? _

_Deberías escribirle una carta a Abyo felicitandolo y expresándole tus buenos deseos. Creo que se pone celoso de que te escribas conmigo y con el nada, aunque eso me hace feliz a mí. Pero escríbele cuando puedas. Sería un lindo detalle de tu parte.  
_

_Y bueno, eso es lo más reciente y relevante que ha pasado por aca. ¿Tu como estas? ¿Como va todo? Siempre hablamos de lo que pasa en Sooga, pero nunca me cuentas lo que tú vives allá. _

_Soy toda oídos… metafóricamente hablando claro.  
_

_Con amor, Pucca. _

_._

_._

_._

_17 de Octubre del 2016_

_Templo Académico Shio, Corea_

_Estimada Pucca:_

_¡Vaya! No me digas. Bien por Ching. Es lo que ella tanto quería, aunque sigo sin entender porque. _

_Qué bueno que se lo puso en su lugar, ya lo necesitaba. Ese Abyo es un tonto con suerte. Ching es una buena chica. Es raro que mis mejores amigos sean novios ahora. Supongo que entiendo cómo te sientes, yo me sentiría igual si estuviera allá. Pero gracias al cielo que no es así, estoy acá muy lejos, sano y salvo de todo ese drama._

_Concuerdo contigo en que Abyo será torpe para siempre. Pero es un buen chico. La ventaja es que como bien dijiste, Ching al parecer posee paciencia infinita. Comparto tus deseos y espero que a ambos les vaya bien. _

_Sobre escribirle a Abyo, no sé si tenga tiempo de hacerlo. Suficiente pierdo con escribirte a ti. Pero haré lo que pueda._

_Felicita a Ching de mi parte. Dile que se merece más, en son de broma claro está. Espero que Abyo no se ponga sensitivo por eso. _

_Y bueno, yo aca estoy bien. No hay mucho que contar, son cosas de ninjas que no te interesarían. _

_Atentamente:_

_Garu. _

_._

_._

_._

_22 de Octubre del 2016_

_Restaurante Goh Rong_

_Aldea de Sooga, Corea_

_Querido Garu: _

_No pude dejar de reír con tu última carta. Pobre Abyo, pero tienes razón. A pesar de todo es un buen chico y un buen amigo. Tiene buen corazón, al igual que Ching. Les irá bien juntos, estoy segura de eso. Realmente se quieren mucho. _

_De verdad espero que puedas escribirle, aunque no lo diga se que ansía mucho tener noticias tuyas. Le di tus felicitaciones a Ching, dice que te lo agradece y qué haces falta. Abyo fingió ofenderse, pero no fue enserio. Te extraña. Te extrañamos. Yo te extraño. _

_Sé que tienes que cumplir con tu deber de ninja, y sabes que yo te apoyare en todo lo que necesites. __En todo__. _

_Pero estos meses han sido muy difíciles para mí. He intentado mantenerme ocupada, como dijiste. Fui y hable con Chang y dijo que podía empezar a asistir a sus clases. De hecho, mañana será mi primer día. _

_Estoy algo nerviosa y emocionada. ¡Nunca había ido a una escuela! Espero que todo salga bien... ¡deséame suerte! _

_Y Garu, todo acerca de ti me interesa. Nunca pienses lo contrario. _

_Siempre tuya, Pucca. _

_P.D Gracias por responderme mis cartas, aunque te haga perder el tiempo. Significa mucho. _

_._

_._

_._

_28 de Octubre del 2016_

_Templo Académico Shio, Corea_

_Estimada Pucca: _

_Mi intención nunca fue ser gracioso, pero supongo que me alegra haberte hecho reír. _

_Les irá bien a Ching y Abyo, ambos se complementan perfecto. Y Ching es buena artista marcial, así que podrá seguirle el ritmo. O más bien Abyo se lo seguirá a ella, debido a que Ching es más fuerte que él._

_Voy a intentar escribirle. Pero no le digas, que sea sorpresa. No quiero que esté desesperado por una carta que no sé cuándo podré enviar. Ya casi puedo verlo pegado al buzón todos los días, esperando. Tan Idiota._

_Yo… yo también los extraño. Y sobre tu posdata, lamento si sonó grosero. No fue mi intención escribir eso así. Disculpame. Se que te interesa todo de mi, pero prefiero que me escribas sobre lo que pasa allá. Tú eres mis ojos en Sooga ahora. _

_Me alegra que ya vayas a asistir a la escuela. Será bueno para ti. Y descuida, lo harás bien. Después de todo, eres tú. Además, Abyo y Ching estarán ahí contigo también. Chang puede llegar a ser algo estricto, pero como dije antes, es un excelente maestro.  
_

_Por cierto, curiosidad malsana, ¿Cómo reaccionó él con lo de Ching y Abyo?  
_

_¡Buena suerte!  
_

_Atentamente:_

_Garu. _

_._

_._

_._

_2 de Noviembre del 2016_

_Restaurante Goh Rong_

_Aldea de Sooga, Corea_

_Querido Garu: _

_¡Yo también te extraño muchísimo! Quiero que ya estés aquí, ¡el tiempo se pasa como tortuga! _

_No te preocupes ni te disculpes. Yo entendí perfectamente lo que quisiste decir, Garu. ¡Tranquilo! No estoy molesta contigo. Fue muy gracioso imaginarme a Abyo de ese modo, pobrecillo. Se emocionara tanto cuando le escribas._

_¡Y muchas gracias por desearme suerte! Me fue muy bien en mi primer dia. Chang quedó sorprendido con mis habilidades, dice que tengo todo lo que necesita. Quiere enseñarme ciertas técnicas que según él piensa que podrían serme útiles, aunque no creo necesitarlas. Lo hago más que nada para estar ocupada y no pensar en que no estás aquí. Poco a poco me va enseñando más cosas, aunque es algo difícil combinar las clases con el trabajo, ¡termino rendida! Más porque mis tíos me han explotado mucho últimamente, pero supongo que lo hacen por mi bien. Y el de Sooga. _

_¡Y sobre tu pregunta! Pues, al principio lo mantuvieron en secreto. Abyo quiso que fuera así, supongo que la idea de que el padre de Ching supiera lo intimidaba muchisimo y queria posponerlo todo lo posible. Pero después Chang se enteró hablando con Bruce, quien se le salió decir que su hijo estaba de novio con su hija. Garu, ¡hubieras visto! ¡Chang estaba furioso! Comenzó a perseguir al pobre Abyo por toda la aldea para darle su buen merecido, hasta que Ching intervino y abogó por él. Si no hubiera sido por ella, ¡sí que le da una paliza! _

_Supongo que ahora lo acepta, pero aun así siempre está al pendiente de ellos. Les pone toque de queda y así. Pero es lindo, porque Abyo está dispuesto a aceptar todas las reglas de Chang con tal de estar con Ching. ¿No es romántico? _

_Descuida, ¡yo te diré todo lo que sucede! Será como si nunca te hubieras ido._

_Besos, Pucca. _

_._

_._

_._

_7 de Noviembre del 2016_

_Templo Académico Shio, Corea_

_Estimada Pucca:  
_

_Debo confesar que tu carta me hizo el día.  
_

_Imaginarme a Abyo en tal situación fue algo demasiado gracioso. No pude contenerme de la risa, muchos compañeros incluso me miraron feo en pleno entrenamiento porque los desconcentre. Pero valió la pena. _

_Ese Abyo, ¡qué bueno que lo eduquen! No creo que Chang se molestara porque fuera novio de Ching, ya que se que lo aprecia mucho. Yo creo que mas que nada fue el hecho de que se lo ocultara y que se le dejara afuera, ya que Chang es muy formal para esas cosas. Pero me alegro que al final las cosas salieran bien para todos.  
_

_Por otro lado, sabía que te iba a ir bien en la escuela. Y bueno, sea cual sea el motivo por el que estés yendo, aprenderás cosas buenas y al final la beneficiada serás tú. Asi que esfuerzate y obedece a tu maestro.  
_

_Atentamente:_

_Garu_

_._

_._

_._

_12 de Noviembre del 2016_

_Restaurante Goh Rong_

_Aldea de Sooga, Corea_

_Querido Garu: _

_¿Lees mis cartas durante tu entrenamiento? ¡Que lindo Garu! La verdad yo pensaba que quedaban arrumbadas hasta que por fin tuvieras un espacio para leerlas y después contestarlas. Nunca me imagine que las leías en cuanto te llegaban. ¡Eso es muy tierno! Es lindo que te emociones y que no puedas esperar por saber de mi, de nosotros, ¡realmente te importamos! _

_Y si, Abyo parece soldadito. Pero es algo adorable de presenciar. Se que Chang lo estima mucho, pero está bien que se ponga firme con el. Después de todo Ching es su única hija, y quiere que la traten como se merece. Y yo también. _

_Y tienes razón, estoy aprendiendo muchas cosas interesantes en las clases de Chang. Cuando regreses, definitivamente ya no podrás escapar de mi..._

_Con amor, Pucca. _

_P.D Me hizo feliz saber que mi carta hizo tu día. _

_._

_._

_._

_19 de Noviembre del 2016_

_Templo Académico Shio, Corea_

_Estimada Pucca: _

_¡No malinterpretes las cosas! No es porque tú me las mandes que las leo tan deprisa, es porque me interesa saber lo que pasa en Sooga. Eso es todo. Y no es que me emocione… ¿sabes qué? Olvídalo. No tiene caso discutir contigo. _

_¿Y por qué no me importarian ustedes? Es mi aldea también, sabes. Ahí me crié prácticamente. Me importa tanto como a ti. Por supuesto que me importan. _

_No olvides que yo también estoy aprendiendo nuevas cosas aca. Yo creo que la que tendrá problemas en alcanzarme vas a ser tú. _

_Atentamente:_

_Garu_

_._

_._

_._

_24 de Noviembre del 2016_

_Restaurante Goh Rong_

_Aldea de Sooga, Corea_

_Querido Garu: _

_Lo que tu digas Garu. Eso no quita que lees las cartas en cuanto te llegan. Y eso, te guste o no, es muy __lindo. _

_Yo se que Sooga también es tu aldea, y que a pesar de que no naciste en ella la quieres tanto como yo. Es solo que… no lo sé. Supongo que… bueno, pensé que estarías tan feliz en tu templo para ninjas que, tal vez, te olvidarías de nosotros. O que al menos no nos tendrías tan presente como nosotros a ti. _

_Te queremos mucho Garu, no lo olvides. Y nos haces demasiada falta. Sobre todo a mí. _

_Siempre tuya, Pucca._

_P.D. Sobre tener problemas para alcanzarte, ¿acaso eso es un reto? No me tientes, ninja._

_._

_._

_._

_30 de Noviembre del 2016_

_Templo Académico Shio, Corea_

_Estimada Pucca: _

_Eres una tonta. _

_Si, este lugar es asombroso. Es como mi sueño vuelto realidad. Tengo la paz que tanto anhelaba buscar y sé que por fin podré cumplir con ese 2% que me falta para convertirme en un ninja hecho y derecho y recuperar el honor de mi familia. _

_Pero... eso no quiere decir que me deje de importar lo que pase allá, o que me dejen de importar ustedes. Ustedes… son mi familia, ¿sabes? Y también… también me hacen falta. _

_Atentamente:_

_Garu_

_P.D Sobre el reto, tomalo como quieras. Ya lo veremos cuando regrese, niña._

_._

_._

_._

_**SOLICITUD DE TELEGRAMA**_

_**FECHA: 5/12/16**_

_**ORIGEN: GOH RONG, RESTAURANTE. ALDEA SOOGA. COREA.**_

_**MENSAJE: Te extraño mucho. Eso es todo. Siempre tuya, Pucca. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

¡Hola! Lamento mucho la demora para este capítulo, o para actualizar con cualquier historia en realidad. Este mes de Marzo estuve muuuy ocupada, y no tenía tiempo ni energías para editar ni escribir desde cero. Espero que les guste este capitulo, y no olviden dejarme sus bellos y sensuales reviews que son el Garu de mi Pucca uwu

Para quienes se están preguntando porque Pucca solo contesto con un telegrama, es porque estaba demasiado triste y conmovida con la carta de Garu que no pudo escribir nada más. El sentimiento no la dejo :'v Estoy pensando que terminando esta historia tal vez haga una segunda parte, donde veamos el punto de vista de Garu y de Pucca, lo que pensaron o sintieron al leer o escribir las cartas. ¿Qué les parece?

Ahora, ¡a los reviews!

**Cerimonia Rossa: **Por supuesto que Garusito se preocupa, pero es muy cabezota para admitirlo xd Sip, es bastante tiempo el que Garu estará alla. Pobrecita Pucca u.u ¡Que bueno que te gusto! Y que haya logrado llegar a tu kokoro, eso me hace muy feliz :') ¡Besos!

**Miko-Sempai: **Graciaaaas, que bueno que las ames y que pueda a contribuir a que sigas amando el Garucca uwu Es un honor que la Sempai le guste y lea mis historias sdjsdkklsdld

**s-pastelstar: **Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa, siii me encantoooo la cancion. Y por favor, pasame canciones que irían bien de playlist, no conozco mucho de kpop pero si lo disfruto bastante, y tengo algunas canciones en mi celular. No me molestaria agregar mas :D Que triste la historia de esa canción, pero es bellisima.

Hahaha, ese meme es gracioso. Me diste la idea para publicarlo en la página. Te dare creditos por ello cuando lo haga :'D Por supuesto que Garu la extraña, no solo a ella si no a toda Sooga en general. Conforme pasa el tiempo comenzará a echar de menos más cosas. Y Pucca, pobrecilla, la verdad es que sufre mucho pero trata de poner su mejor cara a la hora de escribirle a Garu. Pero si, lo extraña muchisimo :c

La verdad que yo recuerde en ningún momento mire a Pucca en dojo entrenando. O sea, si llego a estar ahí unas cuantas veces pero nunca en clase. Así que yo asumi que no asistía, ya que las pocas veces que mire que alguien entrenaba ahi eran Garu, Abyo y Ching. Ni siquiera recuerdo ver a Soso ahí, pero de eso no estoy segura.

La verdad me gusta el nuevo look de Soso xD Tranquila, Ring Ring si aparecerá por aquí pero no causara mucho revuelo, ¿o si? :p haha es broma. Por supuesto que ella no ama a Garu, nomas esta encaprichada con el. O puede que si le guste mucho pero no creo que lo amé así tal cual.

No eres fastidio, eres genial uwu Y creo que ya se quien eres en fb por un comentario que vi en el grupo :3

**OkaRuto 19: **Hola! que bueno que te esté gustando. Muchas gracias por seguirme, y espero no hacerte esperar mucho con las actualizaciones que yo sé lo que es eso xd Me alegra mucho que te gusten y disfrutes mis historias y que te puedas identificar con Pucca es algo muy lindo uwu Y pues ¡aqui esta el tercer capítulo! Espero lo disfrutes y perdona la demora :)

**Marshmellow: **Que bueno que te gusto este capitulo, y descuida, a veces pasa. Pero creo que si lo entendi. Y si, Garu le tiene muuucha paciencia uwu ¡Y si que son complicadas y muy difíciles! Yo un tiempo pasé por eso con mi novio y la verdad si es muy doloroso, pero si el amor es verdadero triunfa al final! Pero si se necesita amar muchísimo a la persona para poder sobrellevar esas circunstancias, y mucha dedicación y esfuerzo :)

**MaxyLoop:** ¡Que bueno que te fascine! Y denada, gracias a ti por leerla uwu Poco a poco Garu tendrá pequeños deslices en sus cartas, ya que el también comenzará a extrañar muchas cosas. Como en este cap por ejemplo :v La verdad si es dificil ahorita con el reboot decidir que cosas seguirán igual y que otras no, al menos hasta que doblen la serie a inglés no pienso incluir mucho, casi nada, a los nuevos personajes o a las nuevas circunstancias ya que como no le entiendo del todo, no quiero equivocarme. Para mi es muy importante eso, asi que solo utilizo lo obvio o lo que estoy segura, como el que Ring Ring este enamorada de Garu y de que ahora tienen un nuevo restaurante, aunque ese ultimo punto aun no lo toco. Gracias por tus palabras, de verdad me animan mucho a confiar en mis instintos sobre todo en esta historia uwu Saluditos!

**Marieles Gutirr: ¡**Que bueno que te guste! Claro que seguire, espero que te siga gustando y que sigas leyendo. ¡Saludos!

Muchas gracias a todos por leer y dejar sus review uwu

¡Nos leemos despues!


	4. Chapter 4

_10 de Noviembre del 2016_

_Templo Académico Shio_

_Corea_

_Estimado Abyo:_

_Pedazo de torpe. _

_Ya supe todo lo que pasaste estas últimas semanas. Y todo por ser cobarde. ¿Por qué no hablaste con Chang primero sobre Ching? Estoy seguro que se lo hubiera tomado de mejor manera y te hubieras evitado la persecución por toda la aldea. Pero bueno, ¿Qué se puede esperar de ti? _

_Enhorabuena amigo. _

_Salúdame a Ching, dile que tiene mis respetos y mi admiración eterna. _

_Atentamente, Garu._

_._

_._

_._

_15-11-16_

_Estacion de Policia de Sooga_

_Corea_

_Querido amigo perdido: _

_¡Vaya Vaya! Miren quien se ha dignado a escribirme. ¡Hasta que por fin te acuerdas que tienes un amigo en esta humilde aldea llamado Abyo! Y ni siquiera intentes burlarte de mí , que no estás en la mejor posición de juzgarme por mis acciones. Ya sé que te estas mandando cartitas de amor con Pucca. Tan ocupado estás hablando con tu querida novia, que ya ni siquiera piensas en mí. Me dueles. Es más, no me escribas. Estoy indignado. _

_¡Hasta nunca!_

_Abyo_

_._

_._

_._

_20 de Noviembre del 2016_

_Templo Académico Shio_

_Corea_

_Estimado Abyo: _

_No seas dramático, por favor. Si no te he escrito en todo este tiempo es porque he estado muy ocupado por aquí, así que deja de lloriquear. ¿Qué nadie entiende que __no estoy de vacaciones__? _

_Ademas, tu tambien cuentas con pluma y papel, así que si no me has escrito es porque no has querido. No te hagas la víctima. _

_Pucca fue la que tomó la iniciativa en esto de escribirnos. Y para tu conocimiento, la única razón por la que le contesto es porque si no lo hago es capaz de venir hasta acá, lo cual sería un verdadero desastre para mi y mi entrenamiento. Es por eso que la mantengo contenta como puedo, contestándole todas sus cartas. _

_Nada de romanticismo, no seas ridículo. _

_Atentamente, Garu. _

_._

_._

_._

_25-11-16_

_Estacion de Policia de Sooga_

_Corea_

_Querido Garu:_

_Sí, claro. Solo para mantenerla "ocupada". ¡Lo que tú digas, Garu! Y oye, yo no te escribía porque quería darte tu espacio para que pudieras entrenar agusto sin la obligación moral como mejor amigo de responderme. Pensé que cuando tuvieras un momento libre lo harías, pero al parecer Pucca te ha acaparado todo para ella sola. Pero bueno, ¡mejor tarde que nunca! Y haciendo a un lado lo de las chicas, ¡cuéntame! ¿Cómo te va por allá? ¿Pateas muchos traseros? ¿La comida es buena? ¿Has aprendido cosas y técnicas nuevas? Mas te vale que entrenes bien Garu, porque te advierto que yo tambien me he estado esforzando mucho y creo que cuando regreses te será mucho más difícil vencerme. Desde que te fuiste, ¡me convertí en el mejor de la clase! Así que, ¡dímelo todo! Me tienes muy atrasado con la información. _

_Con cariño:_

_Abyo._

_P.D Ching te manda saludos. _

_._

_._

_._

_30 de Noviembre del 2016_

_Templo Académico, Shio_

_Corea_

_Estimado Abyo:  
_

_Me va muy bien. La comida es buena, he aprendido bastantes cosas y no pateo muchos traseros. Bueno si, pero no por diversión. Si no por entrenamiento. _

_Por supuesto que no eres el mejor de la clase. Estoy al tanto de que Pucca entro tambien, asi que no alardees de algo que no es cierto. Pero bueno, ya veremos cuánto has mejorado cuando regrese.  
_

_Igual saludos para Ching  
_

_Atentamente, Garu. _

_P.D No uses con cariño otra vez, por favor. Es tan raro._

.

.

.

5-12-16

Estacion de Policia de Sooga

Corea

_Querido Garu: _

_¡Diablos Garu! Ni siquiera para escribir te abres. Pareciera que tu voto de silencio también abarca la escritura. ¡Si no quieres escribirme solo dimelo! Ah pero no fuera Pucca, ¡porque ahí si le escribes pergaminos! Rayos, ¿acaso se cuentan todo? Pucca pudo dejarme algunas cosas a mi para decirlas. Qué desconsiderada. Pero de verdad estoy entrenando duro. No se si es porque ahora soy oficialmente el novio de su hija o porque tu ya no estas, pero Chang está poniendome más atención. Lo que no se si es bueno o malo porque la verdad me intimida un poco ahora que es como mi suegro. ¡Pero ya verán tu y Tobe! Ya no me quedaré atrás viéndoles las espaldas cuando peleen, ¡es una promesa! Si no cumplo, ¡me dejare de rasgar la camisa!_

_Con profundo amor y pasión desenfrenada:_

_Abyo_

_._

_._

_._

_10 de Diciembre del 2016_

_Templo Académico Shio_

_Corea_

_Estimado Abyo: _

_Ya te dije que dejes de lloriquear y reclamarme como si fueras mi novia. Que por cierto, antes de que se te ocurra cualquier tontería, __NO TENGO__. No, Pucca no es mi novia, aunque ella diga y sostenga lo contrario. Rayos, ahora que lo pienso ni siquiera ella me reclama tanto como tu. O como Tobe. _

_¿Has visto alguna vez las cartas que le envío a Pucca? No son de cerca pergaminos. No tengo tiempo de escribir tanto, por eso a veces mis cartas son demasiado breves y al grano. Cuando puedo, me extiendo un poco. Otra vez, __NO ESTOY DE VACACIONES.__ Y pues si, basicamente Pucca me cuenta casi todo. No me quejo la verdad, es una de las ventajas de que me escriba. Me gusta estar al pendiente de lo que sucede alla. _

_No creo que Chang te esté dando más atención por ninguno de esos dos motivos. Yo creo que de verdad te aprecia y ve potencial en ti. Pero si no fueras tan impulsivo y dedicaras más tiempo a entrenar como se debe y menos a holgazanear, ya estuvieras a un nivel más elevado. Así que me alegra de que en mi ausencia alguien esté al pendiente de ti. Y sobre tu promesa, es algo fuerte. ¿Estás seguro de eso?_

_Atentamente, Garu. _

_P.D Eres ridículo. _

_._

_._

_._

_15-12-16_

_Estacion de Policia de Sooga_

_Corea_

_Querido Garu: _

_Nunca he visto las cartas que te mandas con Pucca. Siempre he querido verlas pero ella nunca me deja. ¡Ni siquiera a Ching se las enseña! ¿Qué se escriben par de sucios que no podemos leerlas nosotros? En cuanto tu carta llega, Pucca deja todo lo que esté haciendo, ya sea trabajar, estar en clase, o simplemente estar con nosotros. Le arrebata la carta al cartero y se va corriendo a su cuarto a leerla y fantasear contigo, para después escribirte casi de inmediato. Debo admitir que es algo adorable, pero sigue estando loca. ¿Enserio crees que Chang me aprecie tanto? Es decir, si me lo ha demostrado, pero después de la correteada por la aldea por lo de Ching no estoy tan seguro. Vaya Garu, me halaga que te preocupes por mi y mi entrenamiento. Yo se cuidarme solo, asi que despreocupate. Y sobre mi promesa, voy muy en serio. Ya veras que si. Como sea, a pesar de tu abandono y tu olvido hacia mi persona, me alegra que estés cumpliendo tu sueño hermano. Pero si se te extraña por acá. Todos te extrañamos. No solo Pucca. _

_Con infinito cariño:_

_Abyo_

_._

_._

_._

_20 de Diciembre del 2016_

_Templo Académico Shio_

_Corea_

_Estimado Abyo: _

_¡Nada de cosas sucias! Hablamos de cosas triviales, mayormente de lo que sucede en la aldea. No seas malpensado. Y me parece bien que no las enseñe, porque es de mal gusto estar leyendo las cartas ajenas, por muy simples que estas sean. Ya suponía yo que Pucca hacia eso cuando mis cartas llegaban. _

_Te tenias merecido esa correteada de Chang, pero aun asi se que te aprecia. Y más vale que le pongas empeño al entrenamiento, que no quiero contenerme mucho cuando practique contigo. Aunque por otra parte sería bueno que dejaras de rasgarte la camisa a cada rato. _

_¡Hey, hey! No te me pongas sensiblero por favor, suficiente tengo con las cartas de Pucca para que tú también te pongas así. Pero si… yo también los extraño. _

_Y para que quede claro, y grabatelo bien que no volveré a decirlo o a escribirlo, ningún compañero aquí se compara contigo. Solo hay un Abyo._

_Atentamente, Garu. _

_._

_._

_._

_25-12-16_

_Estacion de Policia de Sooga_

_Corea_

_Querido Garu:_

_Oye, sobre eso de no leer las cartas ajenas no es justo porque Pucca por lo regular me arrebata las cartas que me mandas para leerlas ella. Tengo que esconderme para poder tener privacidad. Deja de restregarme que me merecía la golpiza que Chang quería darme. Ya me disculpe con él y todo en el pasado. Aunque algo me dice que no olvidaras esto jamás, ¿verdad? Solo en tus sueños dejare de rasgarme la camisa. Jamas dejaria que eso pasara, eso demuestra lo enserio que voy. ¡Y no me estoy poniendo sensible! Estaba expresando algo, es todo. Y por supuesto que nadie se compara conmigo. Soy unico. _

_Cuidate hermano_

_Abyo_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

¡Hola queridos ninjas! Disculpen haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero es que la verdad se me fue el tiempo como agua y no me di cuenta que ya llevaba casi un mes sin escribir ni publicar nada. Mil perdones xd

Y bueno aqui tienen el capitulo cuatro, la verdad es que es muy básico no hay interacción entre Pucca y Garu, pero es que creo que Abyo ya necesitaba su momento porque él también extraña mucho a Garu y aunque el ninja no lo admita también ya empezaba a echar de menos a su mejor amigo. Pero les prometo que el próximo capítulo Pucca volverá a aparecer. Y claro no que decir que en este tiempo Pucca no le haya escrito cartas a Garu pero no quiero saturarlos con demasiadas cartas al mismo tiempo y hacerme un lío yo y a ustedes haha

El formato de las cartas de Abyo es diferente porque yo creo que cada persona tiene su forma de escribir, su letra, y su toque así que quise implementar eso en este fic y creo que se puede apreciar mucho mejor en este capítulo.

Y bueno yo se que estan esperando actualizacion de mi serie de shots y no crean que no lo voy a continuar, es solo que no cuento con mucho tiempo para sentarme y pensar cómo desarrollarlo. Tengo algunas ideas pero aun no me decido por ninguna o como conectarlas entre sí así que mientras no resuelva eso aún no podre actualizarlo. Pero espero poder hacerlo pronto, no se preocupen. O si ustedes tienen alguna idea con respecto a la temática del shot que es parque de diversiones, es muy bienvenida ;)

Es algo corto, pero es trabajo honesto xd espero que les haya gustado este capítulo con la aparición de Abyo, y si fue asi no olviden dejar sus reviews que son el Garu de mi Abyo :p

No quiero que esto quede muy largo así que lo voy a dejar hasta aquí para pasar con los reviews:

**s-pastelstar:** Me encantariaaaa que me pasaras música, ya sea kpop o no kpop. Me considero adicta a la música, y siempre me encanta estar descubriendo nuevas canciones y nuevos grupos. Soy muy open mind para eso, así que estoy segura que la mayoría de las canciones que me recomiendes me van a gustar :D Si quieres mandarme un mensaje a la página de Facebook con tus recomendaciones cuando puedas, estaria genial.  
Si mire qué publicaste un fic, la verdad si me lo lei pero no pude dejar un review en su momento. Ahorita volveré a leerlo y a dejar el merecido review como se debe aprovechando que tengo chance y mi computadora a la mano. Ojala puedas darle seguimiento y terminarlo. Créeme que lamento mucho la situacion tan dificil que esta pasando Venezuela, es algo que llena de impotencia e indignación. ¡Mucha fuerza desde este lado del monitor!  
Sobre poner a los nuevos personajes es algo que de verdad tengo muchas ganas de hacer desde que salio la serie. Pero la verdad me da un poco de temor porque como no le entiendo a mucho de lo que dicen porque obviamente no hablo coreano xd me da inseguridad. Sin embargo no descarto la posibilidad y al menos en este fic si quiero que sean mencionados una que otra vez, veré si puedo incluirlos de algún modo. Sera sorpresa. De verdad me urge que doblen los capítulos para darme vuelo y utilizar a todos los personajes masivamente, las posibilidades son infinitas x)

Si, te conozco. Te he descubierto 7u7r ¡Besos!

**Marshmellow: **¡Hola! Tu review me hizo sentir muy bonito uwu Muchas gracias, me alegra tanto que te gusten mis fics tanto como a mi me encantan tus dibujos. Gracias por aportar tanto al fandom, y por seguir leyendome estos tres años desde mis inicios por allá en DA, a pesar de mis hiatus y mis demoras en actualizar xD De verdad, ¡muchisimas gracias! Y tranquila, hay que balancear el fandom con la vida cotidiana. Nosotros entendemos ;) ¡Besos!

**Miko-Sempai: **Helpleeees, look into your eyes and the sky is the limit (8) Ahh me encanta esa canción, Eliza es un cinnamon roll uwu Si Abyo casi muere por jugarle al suertudo xd  
Sobre la teoría de otro chico, solo puedo decir que no puedo decir nada. ¡Ya veremos que pasa! Besos ;)  
Te imagine como ese meme de elmo con fuego atrás cuando leí eso de que quieres que el mundo arda haha

**MaxyLoop: **Me alegra que te hagan feliz mis actualizaciones y perdoname mucho por demorarme :$ Me hace feliz que estes disfrutando la historia y es muy lindo de tu parte que dejes un review porque me dan animos para seguir echandole ganitas y actualizarlo más rápido que puedo xd Tranquila yo tambien me super meto en las tramas de todo, ya sea libros, películas, series, fanfics, comics, mangas, anime… en fin, todo xD Soy una fangirl bien intensa. Garu puede parecer medio gacho, pero no es intencional y siempre se disculpa cuando sabe que hizo mal. Es lo que me gusta de su personaje, al menos este nuevo aspecto que le dieron en la nueva temporada. En las pasadas le valia queso XD Ademas Pucca a veces si lo desespera haha

Espero pronto traer el nuevo shot, no lo voy a dejar así de veras. Solo tenganme paciencia xd por ahora espero que disfruten de las actualizaciones de este n_n ¡Besos!

**Cerimonia Rossa: **Ay querida, lamento mucho lo que están pasando por alla. Tengo varias lectoras venezolanas, y seguido me dicen que se les fue el internet y que por eso no habían aparecido, siempre me preocupo por ustedes. ¡Cuidense mucho porfavor! Mucha fuerza desde aca el país de los tacos. Aun así gracias por leer y dejar un review, significa mucho. Garu ya se exhibió solito, aunque es algo que era bastante obvio para nosotras que lo conocemos bien. Y bueno, aqui hay mas del pequeño Abyo, espero que te guste este capitulo. Yo también espero que nos leamos pronto. ¡Besos!

**Invitada: ¡**Hola! No pusiste quien eras así que no estoy segura de si eres la que yo pienso o no haha, y no quiero errarle. Porfavor dime quien eres en tu próximo review uwu Que bueno que aprovechaste para leer un rato, yo se que la escuela no da tregua, y el trabajo menos así que disfruta tu etapa de estudiante muchísimo, yo hubiera querido hacer eso en mis tiempos :,v sueno tan anciana diciendo esto haha

Es un poco extraño lo se, cuando surgió la idea y comencé a plasmarla hasta yo sentía extraño, pero de una forma positiva. Un cambio a lo que usualmente escribo o se lee de Pucca y Garu, y me alegra que haya tenido buena recepción y que te esté gustando.

Tobe también sufre por Garu, no tiene como matar el tiempo haha

Yo tambien me emocione cuando Garu contesto y eso que yo lo estoy escribiendo hahahakaslsdk Garu tiene voz varonil y sexy, confíen en mí ;)

Se que a veces puede parecer algo rudo, pero tengan en cuenta que Garu, como bien lo dejo claro por aqui, no esta de vacaciones. Así que a veces puede parecer muy cortante, seco o incluso grosero. Además que Pucca también lo desespera en ocasiones xD pero es noble y se disculpa cuando siente que se pasó de la raya. Y siendo realistas, un Garu que conteste todo meloso sería algo fuera de carácter, por eso tiene sus momentos tsunderes hasta en sus cartas. Y si, Pucca no se lo toma a mal,porque sabe lo conoce. Por eso lo sigue correteando a pesar de que este huya de ella xd Pero claro, también tienen sus momentos n_n ¡Besos!

**Invitada 2 xd: ¡**Ya lo continuo! Haha, a Pucca le gusta mortificar a Garu con eso de que va a ir hasta alla. Es una traviesa XD Que bueno que te este gustando :D

**Sara: ¡**Ahhh Janice de Friends! Me encanta xD

Woow, tu comentario me causo mucha felicidad haha :'D Primero, sentí bonito saber que me lees desde DA aunque nunca me di cuenta, y el saber que te encantan tanto las historias que escribo en un sentimiento indescriptible. Y pude sentir tu felicidad de encontrar mis historias cuando creías que ya no subía porque si eso me pasara a mi con los fickers que leo y que han dejado en hiatus sus historias ahhh que feliz seria xD Hahaha aww mis Journals, me entro la nostalgia de repente. No me abrumas para nada, ¡al contrario! Dejaste plantada una sonrisa en mi rostro que durará buen rato. Muchas gracias por leer mis historias y dejarmelo saber en tu review, espero que este capítulo y las siguientes actualizaciones e historias por venir te sigan gustando igual que las otras :') ¡Besos y bienvenida!

Muchas gracias por leer y dejar sus reviews. Los quiero y ¡nos leemos despues!


	5. Chapter 5

_17 de Diciembre del 2016_

_Restaurante Goh Rong_

_Aldea de Sooga, Corea_

_Querido Garu:_

_¿Como has estado? ¡Espero que muy bien! _

_Aprovecho y te digo que me alegra mucho que le estés escribiendo a Abyo, qué bueno que pudiste darte el tiempo para mandarle una carta, se estaba poniendo bastante enfadoso sobre el tema. A cada rato me preguntaba y me rogaba que le dejara ver las que me mandabas, pero no se las enseño a nadie. Son mi tesoro. _

_Hubieras visto su expresión al recibir tu carta, ¡no se lo podía creer! _

_¿Y qué crees? Mis tíos me están entrenando en la cocina, dicen que me enseñaran todos los secretos culinarios que conocen para que después pueda acompañarlos al templo culinario. ¡Estoy emocionada! Pronto no solamente seré repartidora de fideos, ¡también podre cocinarlos yo misma! Cuando vuelvas, si es que estoy lista, yo misma te cocinare tu banquete especial de bienvenida. Es una promesa. También quieren entrenar un poco a Dada, pero el pobre es demasiado torpe. _

_Por cierto, mis tíos te mandan saludos. Dicen que te extrañan y que des lo mejor de ti. Y yo digo que no te excedas demasiado. No quiero que te enfermes o te lastimes. _

_¡Escríbeme pronto porfavor!_

_Con amor, Pucca. _

_._

_._

_._

_22 de Diciembre del 2016_

_Templo Académico Shio_

_Corea _

_Estimada Pucca: _

_Estoy muy bien, gracias. _

_Si, le escribo a Abyo cuando puedo. Solo tienes que ser paciente, porque no tengo tiempo de escribirle a varias personas a la vez. Así que si me demoro un poco en responderte o si mis cartas son más breves de lo que ya son por favor no vayas a venir corriendo a personificarte aquí en el templo. _

_Enhorabuena, ya era tiempo de que tus tíos te enseñaran a cocinar. Espero que para ese entonces cuando regrese ya hayas aprendido bien, por mi propia integridad. Salúdamelos también, diles que muchas gracias por su apoyo y por sus buenos deseos. Y que extraño sus fideos. _

_Y ya te he dicho que dejes de preocuparte, soy un ninja semi-profesional en camino de volverme completamente experimentado. Nada puede salir mal o tomarme por sorpresa. _

_Cuidate. _

_Atentamente:_

_Garu. _

_23 de Diciembre del 2016  
Templo Académico Shio  
Corea_

_Estimado Abyo:_

_Posiblemente aun no te llega la última carta que te escribí, pero esto es rapido. Te iba a mandar un telegrama pero iba a excederme de palabras. Malas noticias. Me lastime el brazo izquierdo. _

_Un bruto compañero con el que no me llevo muy bien fue demasiado brusco y violento en un enfrentamiento de entrenamiento. El dice que fue un accidente pero yo creo, no, estoy seguro que lo hizo a propósito. Es un envidioso. _

_Afortunadamente le quitaron puntos por eso, y recibió su muy buena merecida reprimenda. Pero eso no quita que me ha dejado en clara desventaja. Ahora tendré que tomarme las cosas con más calma hasta que mi brazo sane. Incluso me dicen que repose dos semanas pero eso es demasiado tiempo. _

_Maldicion, ¡estoy muy furioso! Claramente tengo mucho camino que recorrer todavía, si no, no me hubiera pasado esto. Seguiré entrenando, aunque será mucho más difícil. Pero tengo que hacerlo. Un ninja nunca se rinde. _

_Perdona por mandarte una carta tan repentina cuando ni siquiera te he dado oportunidad de leer la última, pero necesitaba desahogar mi frustración de alguna manera, y partirle la cara a ese tipo no es una opción. No es honorable, y no quiero que me descalifiquen por eso. _

_Atentamente, Garu. _

_P.D Un favor, no le vayas a decir nada de esto a Pucca, ¿comprendes? _

_._

_._

_._

_28 de Diciembre, 2016_

_Goh Rong_

_Sooga, Corea_

_Mi querido Garu:_

_¡¿Cómo que te lastimaste el brazo?! ¿Quién fue el idiota que te hizo eso? ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Cómo se llama? _

_¡Te dije que tuvieras cuidado! ¿Te duele mucho? ¿Necesitas que vaya para allá y te cuide? _

_¡Tienes que reposar! ¡No puedes seguir entrenando si estas lastimado! Estoy muy preocupada por ti, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¡Dime inmediatamente donde queda ese templo para ir por ti! _

_Pucca _

_._

_._

_._

_**SOLICITUD DE TELEGRAMA**_

_**FECHA: 05/01/17**_

_**ORIGEN: TEMPLO SHIO, COREA**_

_**MENSAJE: Eres un bocon. Atte; Garu.**_

_5 de Enero del 2017_

_Templo Académico Shio_

_Corea_

_Estimada Pucca:_

_Primero que nada, TRANQUILIZATE._

_Estoy bien, estoy vivo. Solamente fue una torcedura, nada más. Nada que un poco de tiempo y cuidado no pueda sanar. Y no es para tanto, puedo seguir entrenando con la derecha perfectamente. Y sobre el tipo, es un idiota perdedor sin ningún tipo de honor. No vale la pena que te diga su nombre ni ningún dato suyo. _

_¡Y ni loco te diré dónde estoy! _

_La razón principal por la que no te dije y no pensaba decírtelo era precisamente esa, porque ya sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar y cómo ibas a exagerar todo. Pero descuida, todo está bien. Es parte del proceso de convertirse en un honorable ninja. Y no necesito que vengas a cuidarme, acá hay un buen doctor y una enfermera excelente que se encarga de todos estos inconvenientes, así que no te necesito. Deja de buscar pretextos para venir acá. _

_YO ESTOY BIEN. _

_Atentamente:_

_Garu. _

_._

_._

_._

_8/01/17_

_Estación de Policía de Sooga_

_Corea_

_Amigo Garu:_

_¡Lo siento! De verdad, te juro que yo no le dije nada a Pucca. Pero te lo advertí en la última carta que te envie, que por lo visto no alcanzaste a leer, ¡ella lee mis cartas! En cuanto llegó, Pucca se me adelanto, la sacó del sobre y se enteró de lo sucedido. ¡Se puso como loca! Quiso que Chang y el Maestro Soo le dijeran dónde estaba el templo, pero ninguno te delato. Lo busco por internet, pero como es tan privado y secreto no salio absolutamente nada. Estaba muy frustrada, ¡enloqueció completamente! Incluso intentó irse a ciegas, pero los chefs, Ching, Chang y el Maestro Soo la persuadieron de que no lo hiciera. Pero no fue una tarea para nada sencilla, dejame decirte. Al ultimo se fue a su restaurante, y no salió durante el resto del dia. Y estos últimos días se la ha pasado demasiado ansiosa. Tranquilo, no le dije que me mandaste un telegrama. Afortunadamente no se dio cuenta, pues anda en la luna. De verdad lo siento hermano. Dile que no lea nuestras cartas, necesitamos nuestra privacidad. A ti te hará caso. Aunque después de esto, lo dudo. Y bueno, que feo lo que te sucedió. ¿Como sigues? Espero que mejor, menos mal que fue la izquierda. No te preocupes, cuando salgas de ese templo ambos le daremos su merecido a ese imbécil, o por lo menos yo, si tu no quieres manchar tu honor y todo eso. ¡El que se mete con mi mejor amigo se mete conmigo! _

_Cuidate la espalda Garu. Ching te manda saludos, también desea que te mejores pronto._

_Abyo. _

_._

_._

_._

_10 de Enero del 2017_

_Restaurante Goh Rong_

_Aldea de Sooga, Corea_

_Querido Garu: _

_¡Cómo puedes decirme que no exagere! Para mi tu bienestar es lo más importante, no tienes idea de lo preocupada que estoy por ti desde que me entere. ¡Y no estoy buscando pretextos! ¿Cuándo vas a entender lo valioso que eres para mí? Me siento impotente, desde aquí no puedo protegerte. Si algo te llega a pasar… No quiero ni pensar en eso. Mejor olvídalo. _

_¿Cómo sigues? ¿Te están tratando bien? ¿Has descansado lo suficiente? ¿Cómo va tu brazo? _

_Por favor Garu, cuídate mucho. Prométeme que no me vas a volver a ocultarme algo así jamás. _

_Con mucho amor, Pucca. _

_._

_._

_._

_15 de Enero del 2017_

_Templo Académico Shio_

_Corea_

_Estimada Pucca:_

_Lo lamento mucho. No debí de ser tan duro en mi última carta, eso no es nada honorable. Perdóname. Es solo que, estaba estresado porque esto quieras o no me atraso mucho estos dias y… bueno, perdon. No debí desquitarme contigo. _

_Y no te preocupes, que no me pasara nada. Todo está bien, voy muy bien. Poco a poco mi brazo va mejorando, te dije que no era nada grave ni de vida o muerte. Peores torceduras me has dejado tu cuando te enojas o cuando te me echas encima sin nada de delicadeza, así que descuida. Estoy acostumbrado al trato tosco, eh. Esto no es nada para mi. _

_Te prometo que de ahora en adelante te diré las cosas, solo si tú prometes no exagerar. ¿Trato? _

_Y para que estés tranquila, te mando una foto mia con mi brazo enyesado. No esta roto, pero quería que sanara rapido. La tomó un compañero sin que yo me diera cuenta. Me la dio a escondidas antes de que le confiscaran la cámara porque obviamente no se permiten aqui. Crei que podria ayudarte a que dejes de preocuparte. Guárdala bien porque es la única foto que te voy a mandar mientras… pues, es la única foto que te mandaré en la vida. _

_Cuídate, Pucca. Y de nuevo lo siento._

_Atentamente:  
Garu._

_._

_._

_._

_20 de Enero del 2017_

_Restaurante Goh Rong_

_Aldea de Sooga, Corea_

_Querido Garu:_

_No te preocupes Garu, no estoy molesta contigo. Bueno, tal vez si estaba un poco molesta y herida al principio, pero teniéndote tan lejos es imposible mantener esos sentimientos por mucho tiempo. Yo solo quiero que tu estés bien._

_Me alegra saber que ya estés mejor, ¡y muchisimas gracias por la foto! No tienes idea de cómo me tranquilizo, la voy a enmarcar en mi habitación para poder verla todos los días. Tener una foto reciente tuya es tan lindo, ¡como si hubieras venido de visita! _

_Ay, Garu. ¡Me preocupe mucho por ti! De todos modos tómatelo con calma, ya que es mejor reposar unos cuantos días que forzarte, lastimarte más y durar mucho más tiempo en recuperarte. Te lo digo por experiencia propia. Una vez me resfrié, y cayó lluvia. Y tú sabes que me encanta. Así que a pesar de que mis tíos me advirtieron que no saliera a mojarme y me quedara a reposar, deliberadamente desobedecí y salí a escondidas. Como no me sentía tan mal, me confié en que no pasaría nada. Termine empapada, y el inofensivo resfriado de tres días se convirtió en una gripe de cama de dos semanas. Fue algo tortuoso, pero aprendí mi lección. Y no quiero que lo mismo te pase a ti. Aunque ya te sientas mejor, toma tus precauciones. Cuidate mucho porfavor. _

_Y lamento ser tan brusca contigo en nuestras carreras, pero es que no puedo evitarlo. ¡Eres tan adorable! _

_Siempre tuya, Pucca. _

_P.D Es un trato._

_._

_._

_._

_25 de Enero del 2017_

_Templo Académico Shio_

_Corea_

_Estimada Pucca: _

_De nuevo, lo lamento. No fue mi intención herir tus sentimientos. Y despreocúpate, que el médico ya me dio de alta. Te dije que era algo sin importancia, ya estoy como nuevo._

_Sobre tu consejo, supongo que tienes razón. Y pues, gracias a que me cuide lo suficiente y no me excedi, me recupere relativamente pronto. Y en cuanto tu anécdota, no me sorprende. Si eres descuidada ahora no me imagino cómo eras de más pequeñita. Y ni aun asi aprendes la lección. Pero bueno, asi eres tu._

_Es un trato, entonces. Gracias por preocuparte por mi. A veces siento que es demasiado, pero aun asi, gracias. _

_Atentamente:_

_Garu._

_25 de Enero del 2017_

_Templo Académico Shio_

_Corea_

_Estimado Abyo:_

_Lamento la demora en contestar tu última carta. No he contado con mucho tiempo ultimamente, asi que se me dificulta estar escribiendo tantas cartas a la vez. Pero como ya has de saber por lo que le dicho a Pucca, estoy mucho mejor. Ya me dieron de alta. Ahora tengo que ponerme al corriente con muchas cosas, y volver a tomar ventaja. _

_Descuida, fue mi culpa por precipitarme y mandarte una carta de improvisto. Cuando me llegó la tuya donde me decias que Pucca leía todas las que te escribía, supe que había cometido un gran error. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. _

_Espero que entiendas y me disculpes por invertir más tiempo para contestarle a Pucca en lugar de contestarte a ti, pero sabes que si no lo hago se volverá loca o querrá venir acá. Se preocupa demasiado._

_Muchas gracias por preocuparte, y también agradecele a Ching sus buenos deseos. _

_Atentamente:_

_Garu_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Holaaaaa mis queridos ninjas lectores uwu

Aqui les traigo el capitulo 5 de esta historia, lamento la demora. Han sido semanas complicadas :l

Pero mejor tarde que hiatus :v

Por cierto, quiero preguntarles y pedirles su opinión respecto a los reviews. Muchos de ustedes tienen cuentas en Fanfiction, lo que significa que puedo contestar sus reviews privada y directamente por medio de un mensaje en lugar de hacerlo por aquí. Esto haría que no me demorara tanto en actualizar, por ejemplo este cap lo hubiera podido subir ayer en lugar de hoy xD

Los que no tengan cuenta, o sean ''guest'', seguiré contestando sus reviews por aqui c:

Espero no revolverlos con tantas cartas haha xd basicamente, la última carta que Abyo envío en el capítulo pasado Garu no la alcanzo a leer antes de escribirle que se accidentó, por lo que no supo que Pucca leía las cartas de ambos. No se si le prestan atención a las fechas de las cartas, no las pongo por poner de verdad me baso en un calendario haha xd

Ahora si, a los reviews:

**Miko-Sempai: **Hahaha seeh, yo vivo por el bromance de estos dos xD se retan y pelean pero siempre están ahí el uno para el otro. Muchas gracias por la paciencia uwu Espero te guste este cap! ;)

**Cerimonia Rossa: **Hola! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo, espero que este también sea de tu agrado n_n Abyo y Garu se extrañan por supuesto, pero son muy machos en cuanto a eso xD Y si, ya era hora que esos dos sentaran cabeza, esperemos que pronto Pucca y Garu tambien, aunque el que Garu este lejos complica las cosas :c Los tacos son lo más delicioso de la vida! Si alguna vez tienes la oportunidad de probarlos, no dudes ningún segundo en hacerlo. Espero que estes bien tu y tu familia, de verdad. Saludos y besos con mucho cariño desde aca!

**Carmelita: **Hola! Me da mucho gusto que hayas podido actualizarte con la lectura, a veces es difícil llevar el ritmo por culpa de los deberes de la vida xD Garu tiene una voz muy varonil uwu simplemente escoge la voz de un actor que más te guste y esa imaginatela haha eso hago yo xd Me alegra muchisimo que te haya gustado el cap, ojala tambien disfrutes este. Hasta la proxima! c;

**Mikii016: **Hola! Aww muchas graciaaas, de verdad se siente bonito :'D que bueno que te gusten, me hace muy feliz n_n por cierto, estas en wattpad? Me parece haber visto tu nombre de usuario pero no estoy segura heh, saludos!

**Sara: **Ayyy tu bello review me hizo sentir cositas bonitas uwu Muchisimas gracias, de verdad significa mucho que te guste lo que escribo. Cuando recien empece me sentia insegura, no sabía si a los demás les iba a agradas. Empecé a hacerlo cuando salió el comic y los Garuccas estaban deprimidos y quería hacer algo para animarlos, y ahora me siento muy feliz de que mi propósito se haya logrado. A veces uno se siente cansado o desganado, pero recibir reviews como los tuyos hacen que uno se ponga las pilas y comience a escribir haha De verdad gracias por el apoyo, y por tomarte el tiempo de leer mis historias c,:  
Abyo me encanta xD es uno de mis personajes favoritos. Y me gusta que sea variado el asunto, amo el Garucca pero creo que todos los personajes tienen mucho potencial y son geniales como para simplemente olvidarlos.  
No te preocupes, yo entiendo eso de que la vida en general te consuma y no tengas tiempo de nada, por eso mismo a veces me tardo mucho en actualizar. Pero mejor tarde que nunca! Gracias por la paciencia, espero te guste este cap. Besos!

**Guest: **Hola pequeño o pequeña fantasmita n_n muchas gracias por leer mis historias, me alegra que te gusten mucho. Gracias también por dejar tu review, significa mucho uwu Yo tambien soy Garucca hasta los huesos ;) Espero te guste este cap. Saludos!

**Efervescencia07: **Hola! Me alegra que te gusten mis historias y que te hayas tomado el tiempo para dejar tu review, la verdad es que si anima bastante a que uno saque tiempo y energías para ponerse a escribir. Lo aprecio mucho n_n Lamento en ser lenta en actualizar, pero a veces hay muchas cosas en contra. Pero aquí estoy, tarde pero sin sueño xD Yo tambien soy Mexicana! Saludos paisana ;)

**Moonhutcherson77: **Precisamente tu review fue el detonante para que me pusiera a editar el cap y actualizar. Fuiste la gota que derramó el vaso, por eso este cap te lo dedico ;) Muchas gracias por leer, me alegra mucho que te guste. Espero que este cap también te haga sentir cositas uwu Saludos!

**Guest: **Hola! Muchas gracias por dejar tu review y por leer mi historia, que bueno que te esté gustando. Espero este cap tambien sea de tu agrado, saludos! :)

Y eso fue todo por hoy! Por favor les encargo que me digan que opinan sobre la propuesta para los reviews, seria de mucha ayuda n_n Gracias por dejar los suyos y por leer mis historias. No olviden dejar el suyo aquí, cada review es un dia menos que tardo en actualizar 8D hahaha

Los quiero y nos leemos despues!


	6. Chapter 6

_1 de Febrero del 2017_

_Restaurante Goh Rong_

_Aldea de Sooga, Corea_

_Querido Garu: _

_Te escribo estando demasiado molesta. No soporto a Ring Ring. ¡Es tan desesperante! _

_Tuvimos una pelea, todo porque ella no puede mantener su bocota cerrada. Puedo tolerar que me diga ciertas cosas, pero no las soporto cuando tienen que ver contigo. Más cuando no estás aquí. _

_¿Por qué me odia tanto? ¿Por qué le gusta molestarme? Yo nunca le he hecho nada para que me odie de esa manera. Y siendo honesta, a pesar de todo no tengo nada en contra de ella. Se que podríamos ser buenas amigas si pusiera de su parte. Pero de verdad me enoja y me pone furiosa que siempre busque pelear conmigo. Y digamos que en estos momentos no tengo muchos ánimos de darle su merecido. Pero, ¿Qué más me queda? _

_Como quisiera que estuvieras aquí, todo sería más fácil de lidiar. _

_Con amor, Pucca. _

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_6 de Febrero del 2017_

_Templo Académico Shio_

_Corea_

_Estimada Pucca: _

_Ring Ring no te soporta porque te tiene envidia. _

_No soporta el hecho de que seas mejor que ella, no solamente en combate si no que todos en la aldea te quieren y te estiman más. Pero eso es su culpa. Si no fuera tan arrogante, egoísta y pretenciosa, tal vez se ganaria más el cariño de la gente._

_No caigas en su juego, Pucca. No dejes que te afecte lo que ella te diga, no permitas que te provoque. Eso es lo que quiere. Solamente ignorala y no le des más importancia de la necesaria. Total, lo que ella quiere es atención, y si no se la das dejara de molestar eventualmente. _

_Anímate._

_Atentamente: _

_Garu. _

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_11 de Febrero del 2017_

_Restaurante Goh Rong_

_Aldea de Sooga, Corea_

_Querido Garu: _

_Gracias por tu última carta. Ese dia me dijo que tu te habias ido solo porque ya no me tolerabas, y que si no regresabas sería mi culpa y que me las vería con ella. Y cuando supo que me escribías, se puso furiosa, y dijo que solo me contestabas para evitar que fuera a buscarte. Aunque en esto último supongo que es mismo se lo dijiste a Abyo. _

_Pero tienes razón. Por lo regular lo que Ring Ring dice me tiene sin cuidado, solo que últimamente he estado más sensible de lo normal. No verte afecta mucho mi estado de ánimo, y aunque trato de controlarme por el bien de Sooga, ella no me lo hace más fácil. _

_Pero bueno, he tratado de mantenerme ocupada. Ching y Abyo me ayudan mucho. Me llevan a todas partes con ellos, y aunque aprecio la preocupación al mismo tiempo me siento mal pues sé que ellos como novios necesitan su espacio y no quiero interferir con eso. Ching dice que no importa y que a Abyo no le molesta. Pero aun así… no me siento cómoda. _

_Te prometo que no dejaré que Ring Ring se meta con mis nervios de nuevo. Y si lo hace, la ignorare. Pero solo porque tú me lo pides. Te extraño, Garu. _

_Besos, Pucca. _

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_16 de Febrero del 2017_

_Templo Académico Shio_

_Corea_

_Estimada Pucca: _

_Maldición, hasta en la forma de escribir se nota que estas mal. _

_Pucca, ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo? ¡Eres tú! La chica enérgica, alegre, empalagosa, fastidiosa, terca, persistente como el infierno que puede con todo y siempre tiene esa sonrisa que me pone los pelos de punta cada vez que la veo. ¿Vas a dejar que algo tan insignificante como mi partida te derrumbe así de fácil? ¡Esperaba más de ti! _

_Ya sé, ya sé, antes de que se te ocurra escribir una carta diciéndome lo mucho que me quieres y que te hago falta, ponte a pensar. Si realmente me quieres, aceptaras el hecho de que soy un ninja. Y que el entrenamiento es algo muy importante para mí. En lugar de estar triste porque yo estoy lejos, deberías estar feliz porque estoy aquí cumpliendo mi sueño. ¿No dices que estás dispuesta a apoyarme en todo? Entonces basta ya de lloriqueos, que no te quedan. _

_La Pucca que conozco dará lo mejor de sí estos tres años, entrenando en la cocina para prepararme un banquete de reyes cuando regrese. No estara deprimida en su cama, dejando que chicas odiosas la hagan sentir mal con un montón de mentiras. Porque eso son. Sabes perfectamente porque me fui, y tambien ten fe en que regresare.. Así que no quiero que vuelvas a escribir otra carta tan derrotista como la última que me mandaste, ¿de acuerdo? Esa no eres tú._

_Además, piensa en tus amigos y tus tíos, seguramente están preocupados por ti (dicho sea de paso, de la seguridad de la aldea)._

_No te digo que no me extrañes, porque sé que eso es imposible. Pero, anímate. __**XTexvesxmejorxcuandoxsonríesX**_

_Y no solo te escribo para mantenerte alejada. Te escribo porque quiero escribirte. Y deja de leer las cartas que le envío a Abyo. Son privadas. Y ya, es todo._

_Atentamente:_

_Garu. _

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_21 de Febrero del 2017_

_Restaurante Goh Rong_

_Aldea de Sooga, Corea_

_Querido Garu: _

_¡Te prometo por lo más valioso que tengo, que eres tú, que ya no voy a estar deprimida por tu partida! Tienes mucha razón, yo definitivamente no soy así. Voy a sonreír todos los días por ti, voy a aprender a cocinar y te voy a preparar los fideos más deliciosos que has probado en tu vida. Desde aquí, voy a esperarte y apoyarte en esta aventura. Yo sé que puedes hacerlo Garu, tengo fe en ti. Y aunque te extraño muchísimo, estoy feliz de que cumplas tu sueño. _

_Cuando regreses ya convertido en todo un hombre, en todo un ninja, yo te estaré esperando como siempre. No me voy a dar por vencida, al igual que tú no te darás por vencido. Así que despreocúpate, que de ahora en adelante las cosas van a ser diferentes. Total, ya va casi un año desde que te fuiste, ya será menos. Puedo hacerlo, ¡sé que puedo!_

_Te quiero mucho, Garu. _

_Siempre tuya, Pucca. _

_P.D Por cierto, ¿qué fue eso que tachaste? No puedo entenderlo. _

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_26 de Febrero del 2017_

_Templo Académico Shio_

_Corea_

_Estimada Pucca:_

_De eso estoy hablando, vaya diferencia entre esta carta y la otra que me mandaste. Me alegra que te sientas mejor ahora. Definitivamente esta si eres tú. Y espero que no te vuelvas a perder. No podría con la culpa si te deprimes y causas un desastre en la aldea y todo por mi causa. Así que mantén ese espíritu. Yo se que puedes. _

_¿Ya casi un año? Vaya, el tiempo se va volando por aquí. _

_Cuidate Pucca. _

_Atentamente:_

_Garu. _

_P.D Nada, no era nada importante. Me equivoque con una letra._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_3 de Marzo del 2017_

_Restaurante Goh Rong_

_Aldea de Sooga, Corea_

_Querido Garu: _

_Si, ya casi va para un año en un par de meses. Aunque yo no concordaría contigo en eso de que el tiempo se va volando eh… ¡Pero no importa! Porque cada día es uno menos, y eso me consuela y me emociona. ¿Me creerías si te dijera que pongo una tachita en el calendario contando los días para tu regreso? ¡Yo se que si!_

_Te prometo que no volveré a dejar que la melancolía me derrote, ¡yo soy más fuerte que eso! Y si tu confías en que yo puedo con esto… entonces lo haré. No te defraudare, Garu. Nunca lo he hecho. _

_Besos, Pucca. _

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Los reviews los contesto en el siguiente cap, piquenle a 'next'…**

**Por cierto, lo que Garu tacho que Pucca no entendió fue esto :**

_XTexvesxmejorxcuandoxsonríesX_

_Lo había tachado de verdad pero en FF se borra, así que lo puse así. _

_En pocas palabras, Pucca no leyó eso. _

_Sip. Es un tsundere. _


	7. Chapter 7

_Marzo 05, 2017_

_Mansión DK_

_Sooga, Corea_

_Mi Amado Garu:_

_¡Oh, mi dulce Garu! Disculpa por demorarme tanto en escribirte, pero es que no sabia que tenias permitido recibir cartas. De haberlo sabido, ¡te hubiera escrito de inmediato! _

_No tienes idea lo mucho que te extraño, esta aldeucha se ha vuelto más aburrida desde tu partida. Por favor, regresa pronto mi amor. Te haré una gran fiesta de bienvenida en cuanto regreses. _

_Espero que termines pronto tus cosas de ninja y puedas volver conmigo, ¿me extrañas tanto como yo te extraño? Estoy segura de que si. Pero por lo pronto podemos estar en contacto por medio de cartas, justo como lo hacían en los tiempos de antes. ¡Oh, que romántico! _

_Espero tu pronta contestación, y descuida no le diré a nadie que estamos en contacto así que no te preocupes. Puedes dejar tu timidez a un lado y expresar todo tu amor por escrito. Nadie lo sabra. _

_Ring Ring_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Y eso es todo xd

La razón por la que solo hay una carta aquí es porque Garu nunca le contestó :D hahaha

Volverá Ring Ring a intentar ponerse en contacto con el? ya lo veremos o:

Lamento la brevedad de esta actualización, no es mucho pero es trabajo honesto uwu aun asi espero que les haya gustado y si fue asi no olviden dejarme sus reviews, cada review es un dia menos que tardo en actualizar 8-D

Aquí los reviews:

**Eres la mejor: **No, tu eres la mejor! Se que ese no es tu nombre de usuario pero así lo pusiste asi que te dire asi XD Seguire con la historia, muchas gracias por leer n_n

**Nekogirl: **Garu es un tsundere en toda la extensión de la palabra, pero eso lo hace más adorable uwu Aquí la ansiada continuación, espero te guste! Muchas gracias por leer n_n

Y esos son todos los **Guest **reviews, recuerden que los demás que cuenten con cuenta en FF los contestare por DM privado :) asi que esten al pendiente n_n

Muchas gracias por leer y dejar sus bellos reviews uwu

Nos leemos despues :)


	8. Chapter 8

_9 de Marzo del 2017_

_Restaurante Goh Rong_

_Aldea de Sooga, Corea_

_Querido Garu:_

_Espero de verdad que estes muy bien. Por aca todo esta normal, aunque han sucedido algunas novedades. Llegó un nuevo habitante a Sooga, y ha venido a pedir trabajo al Goh Rong. Su nombre es Dandy, me parece. Seguro es extranjero, no parece de por aquí. Es muy callado, casi no habla. Por un momento pensé que era mudo o que al igual que tu había hecho un voto de silencio. Pero al parecer así es su personalidad. Aun así es muy eficiente, ¡nos dejó bastante sorprendidos a mis tíos y a mi! _

_Ademas, nos ha atraído cierta clientela ya que es muy guapo. O al menos eso dice Ching, la verdad es que yo no tengo ojos más que para ti. Nadie es más atractivo que tu. Pero creo que ese aire misterioso que tiene y esos ojos azules hacen que las chicas se vuelvan locas, por lo que últimamente el restaurante está lleno de adolescentes dispuestas a pagar un platillo solo para verlo. Es gracioso. _

_He tratado de hacer sentir bien a Dada para que no se sienta mal ni reemplazado con Dandy, ya que sabes que él es algo torpe. Pero al parecer no ha sido el caso, creo que ambos se llevan bien. _

_Otra noticia es que Soso ahora usa lentes, se que no es algo tan significativo pero como es tu amigo supuse que te interesaria saberlo. La verdad le quedan muy bien. También cambió de atuendo, parece una persona totalmente nueva pero en el buen sentido. El otro dia pregunto por ti, te mando saludos. _

_Mio está muy bien, ya tiene rato que no me preguntas por el. Pero esta sano y fuerte. Aunque creo que un poco más gordo, aquí come de lo mas bien. _

_¿Qué hay de ti? Cuentame como te ha ido. _

_Siempre Tuya, Pucca._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_14 de Marzo del 2017_

_Templo Académico Ship_

_Corea_

_Estimada Pucca:_

_Me alegro que ahora tengan más ayuda en el restaurante. Con tanta clientela que les llega, si que la necesitan. _

_Tal vez cuando regrese yo también pueda contribuir en algo, tal vez no atendiendo gente porque sabes que no es mi fuerte pero, no se, buscando ingredientes o que se yo. Siempre y cuando no esté entrenando o esté en alguna misión que el Maestro Soo me asigne. _

_Este chico, Dandy, suena a que podría disfrutar de su compañía. Juntarme con alguien que aprecie el silencio en lugar de que grite todo el tiempo y que se rasgue la camisa a cada rato suena atractivo. Pero no le digas a Abyo porfavor, no quiero más dramas. ¿No sabes si practica algún tipo de arte marcial?_

_Y, ¿Soso cambiando de imagen? Pues, bien por él, supongo. Saludamelo también. _

_Casi no te pregunto sobre Mio porque se que esta bien cuidado estando contigo y con Yani. Aunque eso de que este engordando me preocupa, no dejes que pierda condición. Mantenlo en forma. O dale menos comida. Algo me dice que lo tienes demasiado mimado, y que cuando regrese me va a costar regresarlo a la rutina que teníamos. Pero bueno, ni hablar. Prefiero que esté bien cuidado aunque eso signifique que tengas que consentirlo de más. _

_Por acá todo bien. Saludos a todos. _

_Atentamente:_

_Garu._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_19 de Marzo del 2017_

_Restaurante Goh Rong_

_Aldea de Sooga, Corea_

_Querido Garu:_

_La verdad no tengo idea si Dandy practica artes marciales, tal vez sí ya que es muy habilidoso. Yo tambien pense que podria caerte bien, me recuerda mucho a ti. Aunque de todos modos Abyo siempre será tu mejor amigo, ya sabes lo que dicen: los opuestos se atraen y se complementan. Tu amistad con Abyo funciona porque son diferentes, al igual que tu y yo funcionamos por la misma razón. Yo te complemento a ti y tu a mi. Somos el uno para el otro. ¡La pareja perfecta!_

_¡Y sería un placer tenerte trabajando con nosotros! Seria perfecto, asi pasariamos mucho más tiempo juntos. A mis tíos les encantará la idea._

_Y bueno, si tengo a Mio algo consentido. Pero es que ya sabes como soy. Y sobre mantenerlo en forma, va a ser algo difícil ya que se la pasa pegado a Yani casi todo el dia, y ella es muy delicada para esas cosas. Ya la conoces. Y si Yani no hace algo es muy difícil que Mio tambien lo haga. No puedo separarlos, ¡están enamorados! Pero esta bien, tratare de no engordarlo mucho para que no batalles tanto con el cuando regreses. _

_Vaya Garu, ¿es tan difícil que me cuentes cosas que haces mientras estás alla? Se que estas ocupado y todo, pero realmente me interesa lo que haces. En una relación debe existir la comunicación._

_Besos, Pucca._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_24 de Marzo del 2017_

_Templo Académico Shio_

_Corea_

_Estimada Pucca:_

_Mira Pucca, la amistad entre Abyo y yo funciona debido a que lo más importante en nuestras vidas es lo mismo: las artes marciales. Diferentes campos, si. Abyo kung fu y yo ninjutsu, pero aun así están relacionados. _

_Y hablando de relaciones, tú y yo no tenemos una. Te aprecio mucho, eres mi amiga y me caes bien, y te agradezco infinitamente que te hagas cargo de Mio mientras yo no esté. Pero, justo ahora yo no puedo tener una relación ni contigo ni con nadie. Estoy enfocado en mi entrenamiento, y por eso mismo a veces no puedo extenderme mucho en las cartas que te mando. Ya te lo he explicado. _

_No quiero que lo tomes a mal, ni que pienses que las cosas que te dijo o que te dice Ring Ring son ciertas, porque de verdad no es así. Pero tampoco quiero que te hagas ilusiones por el hecho de que nos estemos escribiendo seguido. _

_Necesito que entiendas. Tu mas que nadie. _

_Atentamente:_

_Garu_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**SOLICITUD DE TELEGRAMA**_

_**FECHA: 29/03/17**_

_**ORIGEN: GOH RONG, RESTAURANTE. SOOGA, COREA.**_

_**MENSAJE: No te preocupes Garu. Yo te entiendo. Siempre tuya, Pucca. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hola!

Por fin les traigo el cap 8, disculpen si es muy corto, de hecho es el más corto después del anterior pero era necesario que fuera así. No maten a Garu, el solo quiso ser sincero porque noto que Pucca se estaba ilusionando mucho con tanta carta, o sea quien no uwu Recuerden que Garu es un **tsudere**, cuando da un paso adelante después da dos para atrás. Pero ya veremos que desencadena esto.

Para los que no recuerden, Dandy es el nuevo personaje de el reboot de Pucca. Ese que es super callado, de ojos azules y castaño claro. He decidido que voy a incorporar elementos de este reboot poco a poco, al menos los que sí queden con la trama.

La buena noticia es que ya no tendrán que esperar tanto por el siguiente capítulo pues ya tengo como 3 adelantados. Todo dependerá de los reviews, si hay suficientes para el próximo Lunes actualizo en una semana, si no actualizará en dos semanas.

Así que no olviden dejar sus reviews que cada uno es un dia menos que tardo en actualizar xD

Y hablando de…

**Perla Pucca B F: **Hola! Muchas gracias, me alegro que te guste la historia y el manejo de los personajes. La verdad es un poco complicado a veces haha sobre todo en este fic, es cuestión de estudiarlos bien, conocerlos y pensar como ellos n_n Muchas gracias a ti, por leer mis historias :') Besos!

**Invitado: **Hola! Que bueno que te este gustando la historia n_n Realmente no quiero dejarla, aunque a veces se me complica le hecho muchas ganas para seguirla. Muchas gracias por tener paciencia. Y si, Garu va a extrañando mas a Pucca pero no deja de ser Garu, así que ya veremos como van progresando las cosas.

**Marshmellow: **Hola de nuevooo uwu Pucca le cuenta absolutamente TODO a Garu xD a diferencia de este que nomas se limita a contestarle lo que ella le escribe. Se que puede parecer más distante pero pues es que bueno, estan a distancia xD Además era necesario para que se pudiera notar la evolución de la relación. Yo también aprecio mucho al fandom, y me encanta poder contribuir con mi granito de arena :')

**Carmelita: **Hahaha voz de cantante zenzual 7u7 Aunque tal vez en este cap le quieran aventar un ladrillo :D haha la verdad disfruto escribir estas montañas rusas emocionales, es un placer culposo. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo! uwu

**Sara: **Holii! Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y por la paciencia. Me alegra derretir tu corazón uwu y si, los episodios nuevos son una ola de fangirleo infinito. Garu ha sido muy tierno pero sigue siendo Garu así que claro que va a meter la pata, pero aun así no lo odien que valdrá la pena ya verán. Y no me molestan los testamentos, al contrario me encantan uwu Me alegra haber contribuido a que te animes, de verdad que si. Yo también anduve desanimada hace unas semanas, pero creeme que todo pasará, sea lo que sea lo que suceda. Te aprecio mucho uwu

Esos han sido los reviews, recuerden que los que tengan cuenta en Fanfiction los contesto por MP (mensaje privado) pues me ayuda a actualizar más rápido.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer, cuidense, tomen awa y nos leemos después C:


	9. Chapter 9

_**SOLICITUD DE TELEGRAMA**_

_**FECHA: 19/04/17**_

_**ORIGEN: ESTACION DE POLICIA, SOOGA. COREA**_

_**MENSAJE: ¿ESTÁS VIVO? ATT. ABYO**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**SOLICITUD DE TELEGRAMA**_

_**FECHA: 22/04/17**_

_**ORIGEN: TEMPLO SHIO, COREA**_

_**MENSAJE: SI. ¿QUE PREGUNTA ES ESA? ATT. GARU**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_25-04-17_

_Estacion de Policia de Sooga_

_Corea_

_Querido amigo:_

_¡Menos mal! No quería mandarte una carta larguísima porque no sabía si estabas vivo, y pensé: ¿para qué molestarme en escribir una carta si esta muerto y no la leerá? Por eso quise asegurarme. Ahora que sé que estás vivo, debo preguntar que demonios paso contigo y Pucca. Ya no recibe cartas tuyas, y ella era la que nos daba noticias de ti. Ahora cada vez que le preguntamos simplemente se encoge de hombros y pone cara de perrito regañado. Por eso opté por escribirte yo mismo, porque ya estábamos preocupados por ti. ¿Que paso? ¿Se pelearon? ¿Termino contigo o tu con ella? ¿Te mando al diablo por ese tal Dandy? Dime amigo desahogate, que ella no leerá tu carta. Fui mas listo y le pedí a mi papa que entregará y recogiera mi correspondencia, así ella creerá que son cartas de el y no mías. ¿Soy brillante, verdad?_

_Abyo_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_30 de Abril de 2017_

_Templo Académico Shio_

_Corea_

_Estimado Abyo:_

_Vaya, que considerado de tu parte. Notese el sarcasmo._

_Ahora: no Abyo, no me pelee con Pucca ni nadie terminó a nadie porque no hay nada que terminar. Y no me mando al diablo tampoco. No me tengo que desahogar de nada. _

_Simplemente le dije que, pues, que el hecho de que estuviéramos escribiendonos seguido no significaba que estuviéramos en una relación. Fue todo. _

_Atentamente:_

_Garu_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_5-05-17_

_Estacion de Policia de Sooga_

_Corea_

_Querido amigo que está muerto pero no le han dicho todavía: _

_Wow. O sea, Garu, ¿te das cuenta que con eso básicamente terminaste con ella? Ya se, no son novios, lo que sea. Pero, cualquier cosa que ustedes tienen, o tenían, lo acabas de terminar. Acabas de hacer añicos todos sus sueños y esperanzas. Ahora entiendo todo. Ching en cuanto sepa te matara. Pero tranquilo, no le dire. Aunque tal vez ya lo sepa. No me ha comentado nada, tal vez Pucca le pidió que no lo hiciera. ¡Los chefs te cocinaran vivo! Pero no creo que se hayan enterado aún, los escuche hablando de ti el otro dia y siguen expresándose bien. Vaya, no se como sentirme con esta noticia. No se si esto te hace un valiente o un cretino. Por un lado siempre pensé que Pucca era una abusiva por restregarte su amor en contra de tu voluntad, pero a la vez es mi amiga y si me siento mal por ella. Pero bueno, tal vez lo supere pronto. A lo mejor se enamora del tal Dandy ese, y los chefs lo hacen su nuevo favorito. Y para cuando regreses, ya te habrás desligado de ese lío y Pucca ya te habrá superado y podrás seguir con tu vida en paz. Tranquilo viejo, yo cubro tu espalda._

_Abyo _

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_10 de Mayo del 2017_

_Templo Académico Shio_

_Corea_

_Estimado Abyo:_

_¿Que tonterias estas diciendo?_

_Te lo vuelvo a repetir: NO TERMINE CON PUCCA. No hay nada que terminar, nunca hemos sido novios, y básicamente lo que le escribí no ha sido nada nuevo. Cuando huía de ella o me escondía para que no me besara o abrazara, creo que esa es una manera más cruel de hacérselo saber. Use mucho tacto, y simplemente le dije que no podía tener una relación en estos momentos. Nunca le dije que me dejara de escribir o que ya no quería saber nada de ella. Supongo que necesita tiempo, y pienso dárselo. _

_Y Pucca no está enamorada de Dandy. Ella está enamorada de mi. Por eso sucedio esto._

_Atentamente:_

_Garu_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_15 de Mayo del 2017_

_Estacion de Policia de Sooga_

_Corea_

_Querido e iluso amigo:_

_Lo que tu no te das cuenta es que en la mente de Pucca (que sabemos que es muy diferente a la realidad) tu SI terminaste con ella. Con lo que tenían. Y aunque se lo hayas explicado con flores, de todos modos ella se iba a poner triste. Y bueno, supongo que ella pensaba que ese rechazo era por timidez. Pero ahora que se lo dijiste tan abiertamente y por escrito creo que fue más claro que el agua. Y tienes razón, Pucca tal vez esté enamorada de ti en este momento. Pero ya sabes, aunque ella puede ser persistente no significa que no esté dispuesta a dejarte a ir. ¿Recuerdas cuando creyó que te habías enamorado de Ring Ring? Jamás intentó hacer nada para impedirlo, simplemente se alejó. Creo que es lo que está pasando justo ahora. Pero eso es bueno para ti, ¿no?_

_Abyo_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hola a todos!

Justo como lo prometi, aqui esta el capitulo nueve. También es algo corto, pero como les dije escribo según mi tiempo me lo permite :s

Como pueden ver en las fechas, después del incidente en el capítulo pasado Pucca dejó de escribirle a Garu a pesar del último telegrama que le mandó. Por eso Abyo le escribe para saber que está pasando y asegurarse de que su amigo no murio xD el proximo cap explicara un poco mejor los sentimientos de Pucca, y los de Garu tambien.

Espero les guste este cap a pesar de su pequeñez. El proximo cap vendrá el próximo Lunes, de nuevo dependiendo si ya hay suficientes reviews para que luego no se me amontonen. Así que recuerden, cada review es un dia menos que tardo en actualizar xD

Ahora si, a los reviews!

**MaxyLoop: **Hola! Primero que nada una disculpa por no responder tu review pasado, los que tienen cuenta en FF los contesto por PM pero contigo no se pudo no se porque D: pero si lo lei y te agradezco que hayas vuelto a dejar uno uwu Me alegra saber que te ponen de buen humor, y muchas gracias por la comprensión y sobretodo la paciencia :'D espero te guste este capitulo. Besos!

**Perla Pucca B F: **Hola! Sip, Garu es nuestro amado tsundere. Me pone feliz alegrar tu dia! n_n Y pues aqui esta el capitulo 9, espero te guste uwu Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos y por leer :')

**-A: **Hola! haha te entiendo, con estos no se sabe si son pareja o no. Si pero a la vez no xdxd Muchas gracias por el detalle de dejar un review en cada capitulo que leias, me gusta mucho saber sus impresiones de cada capítulo y eso también es retroalimentación para uno, así que de verdad muchas gracias n_n Y tenías razón, Pucca no se tomó bien esa última carta de Garu, le cortaron las alas de sopetón a la pobre. Pero el proximo capitulo se explicara mejor. Muchas gracias por leer! C:

**Sara: **Hola! ahaha, asi es Garu primero nos hace suspirar y luego nos deja caer de cara al piso con sus contestaciones y reacciones matapasiones :p pero asi lo amamos y Pucca también, aunque esta vez ella si sintio feito :c Muchas gracias, me pone muy feliz que te encante lo que hago. A veces escribo algo y digo ayy noo, esto es popo xdxd, pero esos mensajitos me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo y seguir mejorando uwu Y me encantariaaa que hicieras ilustraciones de mis historias! Ese siempre ha sido mi sueño que alguien plasme en dibujo lo que escribo porque yo no sé dibujar :'v porfavor si las haces hazmelo saber para verlas, sería un gran honor uwu

**Guest/Invitado: **Hola! Aww enserio? haha que coincidencia, esa carta es tuya entonces uwu Y si, Garu caerá como gorda en tobogán por Pucca muahaha :p o eso espero. Muchas Gracias por leer y por el review :'D

Y bueno, esos han sido todos. Recuerden que los que tengan cuenta en FF les contesto por mensaje privado pues eso hace que actualizar sea mucho más rápido, así que revisen su bandeja uwu

¡Nos leemos despues!


	10. Chapter 10

_23 de Mayo del 2017_

_Templo Académico Shio_

_Corea_

_Estimada Ching:_

_Hola, ¿como has estado?_

_Se que tal vez te sorprenda mi carta, pero me siento un poco culpable por escribirle a Abyo y no a ti. Disculpame porfavor, soy un terrible amigo. _

_Primero que nada, un poco tarde pero, felicidades por tu relación con Abyo. Se que te mandaron mis buenos deseos pero quise expresarlos personalmente por esta carta. Necesitas mucha paciencia para lidiar con él, pero se que la tienes._

_¿Como esta el Maestro Chang? Lo echo de menos. He pensado también en escribirle pero no cuento con mucho tiempo. Mandale mis saludos porfavor. ¿Como van las clases? ¿Y Gwon? ¿Que tal esta? Estoy seguro de que bien. _

_Hace ya bastante tiempo que no se de ustedes, ni recibo noticias de la aldea. ¿Como estan todos? ¿Están todos bien? ¿Esta todo bien?_

_Atentamente:_

_Garu_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_28/Mayo/2017_

_Dojo Chang_

_Sooga, Corea_

_Querido amigo:_

_¡Hola Garu! Que agradable sorpresa recibir una carta tuya. Me alegra saber de ti. _

_Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos. Se que te preocupas por Abyo, así que no te lo conozco. _

_Mi padre está muy bien, aunque tambien el te echa de menos. Tus saludos fueron bien recibidos, y descuida mi padre entiende. Dice que te concentres en tu entrenamiento, ya habrá tiempo de ponerse al corriente después. Todo en orden con las clases, y Gwon está perfectamente. También te manda saludar. _

_Y bueno, ya que tomaste la iniciativa en escribirme, quiero aprovechar para tocar un tema que ya tiene varias semanas preocupandome. Y por lo visto, se que a ti también, ya que estoy segura que ese '__'todos'' __ realmente es solo una persona. _

_Pucca ya tiene mucho tiempo que está deprimida. Desde que te fuiste cierta tristeza está siempre con ella, aunque lo escondía muy bien cuando te escribía. El tener noticias tuyas siempre la animaba. Pero desde hace unas semanas decayó por completo. Y lo peor es que no se que pasa por que no me lo dice. Lo cual me preocupa porque ella me cuenta todo. Se que ya no se escriben, pero no se que sucedio. No malentiendas, no quiero meterme en tus asuntos privados ni tampoco te persuadire para que la contactes si no es tu deseo hacerlo. Pero se que independientemente de todo te preocupas por Pucca, y aunque no quieras admitirlo, es por eso que me has escrito en primer lugar. Y no voy a mentirte, Pucca no está bien. Esta muy triste. Y se que debio ser algo que realmente la lastimo para dejar de ponerse en contacto contigo, conociendo cuánto te ama. _

_Cariñosos saludos, Ching_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_02 de Junio del 2017_

_Templo Academico Shio_

_Corea_

_Estimada Ching:_

_No se que decirte. Yo jamas le dije a Pucca que ya no quería hablar con ella, simplemente… ¡fui honesto! Le dije que de momento no podía tener una relación y que no se hiciera ilusiones, pero se lo dije con tacto… _

_¿Estuvo mal? No es la primera vez que le pongo los pies sobre la tierra cuando comienza a desvariar sobre nosotros, y nunca ha reaccionado así. ¡Al contrario! Ni siquiera le importa ni me toma enserio. No se que pasó esta vez. _

_Atentamente:_

_Garu_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_07/Junio/2017_

_Dojo Chang_

_Sooga, Corea_

_Querido amigo:_

_Te agradezco que me hayas tenido la confianza para contarme a grandes rasgos lo que sucedió. Ahora entiendo todo. Veras Garu, no creo que el ser honesto sea algo por lo que debas sentirte mal ni culpable. Pero creo que debes tener en cuenta que Pucca está mucho más sensible al no tenerte aquí en la aldea. Y conforme más pasa el tiempo, más difícil es para ella. _

_Si le hubieras dicho esto mientras estabas aquí, tal vez ella lo hubiera comprendido mejor. Ella sabe que tienes un sueño que cumplir, y te apoya con todo su corazón y te esperará el tiempo que sea necesario. Pero debido a las circunstancias, tú estando lejos y Ring Ring calentando su cabeza de cosas, no se lo tomó muy bien. _

_Así como me pides que le tenga paciencia a Abyo, te pido que la tengas con Pucca. Ella te ama mucho. No voy a decirte que hagas, porque no se exactamente que es lo que tu piensas, pero estoy segura que al decirle eso a Pucca tu intención nunca fue que cortaran comunicación, como tú bien dices, ni siquiera esperabas que te tomara enserio ¿verdad? _

_Solo se honesto contigo Garu, así como lo eres con los demás. _

_Mucha suerte, Ching_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_8 de Junio de 2017_

_Templo Academico Shio_

_Corea_

_Estimada Ching:_

_Muchas gracias. De verdad. Y disculpa, no quiero que pienses que te escribo solo porque necesito algo de ti o por algo más que no sea saludar. Eres mi amiga y te aprecio_

_Rayos. Soy un terrible amigo. _

_Cuidate mucho Ching. _

_Atentamente:_

_Garu_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Solamente dos cosas:

1.- Disculpen la demora en actualizar, si me siguen en la página de Ninjas Eat Noodles en Facebook saben que es lo que me ha tenido tan ocupada y desaparecida, y para los que no saben, ahí les va:

2.- Me voy a casar :)

¡Nos leemos después!


End file.
